Valentine's Day!
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and this occasion leads certain characters to certain realisations, and new relationship developments. Features SunakoXKyohei, RanmaruXTamao and TakenagaXNoi. Lemons and smut warning!
1. Chapter 1

"Valentine's Day is here again." The dreaded statement echoed in the room. The four boys winced, though two didn't seem as upset about it. "We can do this, guys," Takenaga said, trying to be optimistic. Kyohei snorted. "Yeah, sure we will." Just then, a box of chocolates flew through the window, punctuating his statement.

* * *

><p>"Valentine's Day is here, again!" The same statement was said with much more enthusiasm upstairs, in Sunako's room. The thought of all the chocolate that she – or rather, the boys, would get, made her drool. They would never be able to finish it all, so she might as well take some. "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!" she sang, dancing around the room with Hiroshi-kun.<p>

Kyohei slammed the door open, causing her to squeak in surprise and jump, almost dropping Hiroshi. She then fell to her knees. "So… radiant…" she whispered, blood dripping from her nose. He rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, crossing his arms impatiently. "We're going to try and beat the crowd today," he told her, before leaving to let her change into her school uniform.

She quickly changed and ran to the dining room, where they were waiting. "Come on, let's go!" she said. She remembered what had happened last year, and she was definitely not eager to repeat that experience. The mountains upon mountains of chocolate set before her, and yet she was unable to eat it… Those _selfish little bitches_, she thought evilly as she remembered how they had just dumped the chocolate at her feet, not even offering her a piece.

They crept out the back door – the flying chocolate had alerted them to the fact that there was already a crowd of girls at the front door. Tamao was waiting in her limousine, and she simply smiled and said "Good morning," in her usual calm manner when the four boys started thanking her profusely for offering her limousine to give them a ride to school.

She was holding a small box of chocolate, wrapped in red paper and decorated with a pretty pink ribbon. Ranmaru caught sight of it and was about to ask her, but the slightest blush on her cheeks as her fingers tightened slightly on the box was too adorable. Besides, what if it wasn't for him? He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt uncertainty about a woman – probably never.

Still, Tamao was different to him. Precious. And that fact, that he really cared about her, made him scared of her rejection. Well, that and the fact that she somehow still thought he was some sort of womanizer, although he had all but stopped as soon as he had acknowledged to himself that he really did love her. Was it his fault that women were naturally drawn to him? That he exuded such natural charm? That it was in his genetic makeup to try and charm the pants of any lady – okay, maybe that was his fault. He sighed and thought of the box of chocolates in his bag. It had taken him almost the whole night – and many, many botched attempts before he had managed to make a batch of chocolates that actually tasted decent, and he really hoped Tamao enjoyed them.

Tamao was caught in an internal conflict. _He can already see the stupid chocolates, you ninny,_ she scolded herself furiously as she tried to make herself just give him the box already. She caught Sunako's eye and the amethyst-eyed girl gave her a thumbs-up and a wink. Her fingers tightened on the box and she tried again to gear up the courage to give him the box, but she just couldn't. What if he rejected her? She could just imagine him saying, in his beautiful voice, "Sorry, but I belong to all the ladies." Just the thought scared her.

Before she knew it, the driver had pulled up to their school. "Thanks for the lift," Sunako said as she got out of the car. "Thank you for your help," Takenaga said. "Yeah, thanks," Kyohei said gruffly, not the best at expressing gratitude. Yuki flashed her a cute smile. "Thanks so much, Tamao!" he exclaimed. "Have a nice day, Tamao, and thanks for the ride," Ranmaru told her. She smiled. "It's nothing. Have a nice day, everyone!" she said gently.

Ranmaru was waiting anxiously for her to give him the chocolates, before he gave her his. He could have just taken the initiative, but he was turning out to be somewhat a coward when it came to Tamao.

_This is your last chance,_ she thought to herself. _Go for it!_ She took a deep breath for fortitude. "Ranmaru," she started, holding the chocolates up. He smiled at her hopefully. "Yes?" he said, trying to encourage her with his tone, trying to tell her that It was all right.

Just at that moment… "_Kyaaaa! Look they're here!"_ A horde of girls swarmed around the four boys, nudging Sunako away rudely. She was knocked back into the limo, and Tamao gasped. "Oh, my! Sunako, are you all right?" she asked, concerned for her friend. Sunako just shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she went on to ask, "Why didn't you give him the chocolates?" Tamao blushed. "I'm really scared he'll reject them or something," she confided in Sunako. She had asked Sunako for a recipe for making chocolate that she, a total novice in the kitchen, could handle. It had taken her a few hours, but she had finally gotten it.

"Well, you better find the guts," Sunako told her, right before she was yanked back up. "Sunako, dear, will you give these chocolates to Kyohei?" a fan girl asked. Without even waiting for a response, the girl, who usually ignored and gossiped about Sunako, ran off. She sighed. It was happening again. She could smell the mouth-watering scent of the chocolate, and it was a horrible temptation.

However, this year, instead of feeling just resentment at the fact that she had to carry so much chocolate home, but none of it was for her, she felt a new emotion, and she didn't know what it was, but she knew it didn't feel good.

She looked at the box of chocolates in her hand and wondered if she should make Kyohei some chocolates. He certainly seemed to like it when she cooked for him, and he _had _eaten almost a quarter of the giant tiered wedding-cake shaped chocolate that she had made for herself and her companions, Hiroshi-kun, Josephine, George and Akira.

She watched on the sidelines as the boys fought their way into the school. It was normal for her to be here, just watching from the outside, but suddenly she felt lonely, like she was missing something. She looked around for Kyohei, who was drowning in a flood of girls. There it was, that feeling again, making her want to scare all the girls off. She sighed and made her way into the school, skirting past the groups of insane girls who were squealing over the boys. _When will they realise that it's useless, and they're only an annoyance? _Sunako wondered as she gingerly picked her way through the crowd so that she wouldn't get injured.

* * *

><p>"<em>Goth, goth, loli, loli!"<em> The four crazy sisters barrelled through the crowd, their arms waving in unison. "Our chocolate is the best of all!" they said together. "The unique ingredients make it delicious and special!"

"The chilli flakes represent the heat and strength of our love!"

"The sea salt represents how much we adore them; they are the salt of the Earth to us!"

"The gold represents how precious they are!"

"The lead represents that they lead us with their brilliance!"

"Goth, goth, loli, loli!" The finished, moving forward with that weird walk they had, only to be knocked away by the throngs of screaming girls.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sunako!" Noi said cheerfully. "Morning, Noi," Sunako grumbled as she continued into her class. Noi was surprised at Sunako's grumpy attitude; she really had become a lot better as compared to when she'd first moved here. Noi laughed at her. "Is Valentine's Day getting to you too?"<p>

Sunako sighed and rested her head on her desk. "It feels different this year," she confessed quietly. "Whenever I see one of those girls crowding around Kyohei, it feels… I don't know. I feel angry, and I want to punch that girl and tell her to go away, but I don't know why!" By the time she finished, she was panting. She didn't know what the hell she was saying or feeling. Was she going crazy?

To her surprise, Noi squealed and hugged her tightly. "That's jealousy, my dear!" she exclaimed. "You are in love with Kyohei!" she declared, excited.

Sunako blanched. "No, no I'm not," she said, smiling awkwardly, trying to look casual and bored to convince Noi how _not in love with Kyohei she was_. Because she totally wasn't. She absolutely wasn't. How could she be in love with that loathsome radiant creature… who somehow managed to understand her… and relate to her… and he _was_ radiant, but amazingly it was in a good way, and she really enjoyed his company, although he infuriated her, and… "Okay, maybe I am. But just a little," she said, her bangs covering her face as she sat up straight in her chair, looking down at her hands entwined on her lap.

Noi giggled and pulled the chair from the adjacent table over to Sunako's table. "It's really okay, Sunako!" she said, patting her back comfortingly. "I'm in love with Takenaga too, and it doesn't hurt a bit." Sunako looked at her expressionlessly. "That's because you're a radiant creature," she told her monotonously, as if it was a _duh_ thing, which to her, it probably was.

Noi rolled her eyes. "Well, does it hurt to know you're in love with Kyohei? And don't think about all the other girls, because honestly, I can't think about Takenaga's weird fan girls either," she said with a shudder. "And it must be so much worse for Kyohei because he has so many more, it's just insane."

Sunako thought about it for a moment, and realised that… it didn't hurt one bit. In fact, it actually felt pretty good. "But… you know that Takenaga likes you back, and I don't know if Kyohei likes me… at all," she added, thinking of all the times they had argued and all the mean things they had said to each other.

"Well, I'm sure he does, or at least he will. Soon enough," Noi said dismissively. "Oh, by the way, do you need help with Math again? Midterms are coming up," Noi reminded her. She didn't know why Sunako was so against Math, but it was pulling her GPA down from one that could easily rival Takenaga's to one that was… more of Kyohei's calibre. Sunako shrugged. "Takenaga can help me," she said.

"Well, I need help in English, so will you please please please help me later today?" she asked, giving Sunako her best puppy dog pout. Sunako sighed. "Fine, come over later. Actually, you'll have problems fighting through the crowd and if you ever get to the front door, you'll drown under the pile of chocolates and all that stuff, so you might as well just come home with us," she told her. "Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Sunako!" Noi cried, hugging her exuberantly, before running off to her own class.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Takenaga grunted as he collapsed, finally having found a decent hiding spot. Even the scary science lab was out; they had hidden there last year and when he'd tried it, they had just knocked down the door and ambushed him, a truly scarring experience. He was hiding under the table in the computer lab, having found a space clear of wires. It was dusty, but it was better than the screaming masses of girls. He winced as he thought about them, and sighed as he realised that he had not seen Noi at all the whole of today. He couldn't have a repeat of last year; he definitely had to find her today to accept her chocolate.<p>

Just then, a blinding realisation struck him – what if she had not come because _she had not gotten him any chocolate?_ He remembered how upset she had been last year when he'd forgotten all about her chocolates and cringed. _Please please please let her have gotten me chocolates_. After all, he had made her a box. It had taken him forever, but he'd finally done it. He remembered last night how Ranmaru and him had been going nuts in the kitchen, trying to clean up their messes and figure out what had gone wrong. He really hoped he managed to give Noi his chocolates.

Yuki and Kyohei stumbled in and collapsed on the ground next to him. "So many girls…" Yuki whispered, traumatised. "It was so scary!"

Kyohei crawled under the table where Takenaga was crouching. "So you're here too, huh," he said. He wondered why he felt so weird inside. He always felt horrible on Valentine's Day, but this was different somehow. Almost as though some expectations had been crushed. He wondered at that for a moment, but had to halt his train of thought when Ranmaru stumbled in. "As much as I love girls, they can be rather scary," he whimpered as he collapsed on the ground next to Yuki. They all knew that the respite would be brief, but any moment of rest was welcome.

While Kyohei pondered his feelings and Takenaga thought about Noi, Ranmaru's train of thought immediately started speeding towards Tamao. How was he going to get his chocolate to her? And was she going to give him the chocolate that she had been holding earlier today? If he was so presumptuous as to give her chocolates when she didn't feel the same way, he might make her like him even less. He wondered if he would be like those girls, always pestering him, and being nothing but an annoyance. He really hoped not. He liked Tamao, he really did, and he wanted her to like him, not see him as a pest.

Still, there was only one way to solve this issue, and he resolved to give her his chocolates, and if she would reject them, then she would, and at least he would know. How bad could it be? After all, he had rejected so many girls, and they had never been that upset.

He looked at Kyohei, who seemed to be deep in thought, and smirked. He wondered if the occasion was finally bringing something that all of them had been aware of for so long to light. Everyone knew that Kyohei and Sunako were in love with each other… except the parties involved. It was so funny and yet so annoying watching the two of them snap at each other, feeling so disconcerted and blushing all the time. On one hand it was so funny watching the two clueless people try to muddle their way through, but on the other hand, it just made him want to yell at them to get their act together already.

Still, it seemed as though Kyohei had finally come to the realisation without any help, and he smiled. "So I see you've finally figured it out," he told Kyohei happily.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Kyohei asked Ranmaru. "Well, you know, obviously that you've finally come to your senses and realised that you and Sunako like each other!" he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a laugh.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_" Kyohei exclaimed so loudly that the fan girls, who had been looking for them, realised that they were in the computer lab and stormed through the doors, breaking them down and even ruining the expensive computers.

In the rush for safety, Kyohei forgot all about what Ranmaru had said.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! (: I hope you liked the story so far. The first chapter was kind of a hard one to write, because I had some trouble transitioning between all the relationships, but the subsequent chapters should be easier because I'll only be focusing on one pairing for each chapter, so that's three more chapters, bringing it to four in total.<em>

_I'm sorry there won't be anything on Yuki, because I've only watched the anime series so far, so I don't know if he has a girlfriend, and this story isn't long enough for me to create my own character. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please review, because I really love them! (:_

_Love,_

_Peachy Hikaru_


	2. Chapter 2

The four boys sighed as they stumbled back into the house and collapsed on the ground. "I am so glad we managed to get here before the rest of the girls," Takenaga said in between pants. He rolled onto his back and groaned. "I hate Valentine's Day," he complained.

Noi, who was standing with her back against the corridor, felt the words as though they were physical blows. He… hated Valentine's Day… Well, of course. Now that she thought about it, it was only natural that he did. What the hell had she been thinking, making him chocolates? She was acting just like one of his crazy groupies, and he probably couldn't stand it when she did.

Tears threatened to fall. In a thick voice, she told Sunako, "Let's go back to your room," and ran there, hurrying to get out of Takenaga's sight before he caught sight of the tears that were going to fall now.

Sunako sighed and walked back to her room, following Noi at a more relaxed pace. She would never understand why Noi got so worked up over anything that could be construed as a rejection by Takenaga. When she got to the room, she saw Noi sitting at her table, having turned on the switch and flooding the room with light.

Sunako cringed and ran to the wall where the light switch was, but Noi caught her and refused to let her go. A fight ensued, one that ended, surprisingly, with Noi sitting on Sunako. "Today, you _will_ let me turn you into a beautiful lady. Then you are going to make chocolates for Kyohei and you two are going to get together," she said, determined.

Sunako sighed. It appeared that after Takenaga's "rejection", Noi had channelled all her energy into helping Sunako snare Kyohei – whether she wanted it or not. She sighed, resigned. If it would make Noi feel better, she supposed she could stand being poked and prodded for a day. After all, Noi _had _done so much for her in the past. "Fine," she muttered.

Noi smiled. Excellent. She called Tamao, and in no time at all, all three of them were headed towards Tamao's mother's spa and beauty salon.

Noi turned to Tamao and asked, "So did you give Ranmaru your chocolates this morning?" In response, Tamao blushed. "Actually, I didn't. I was too scared. It's still in my car. Maybe I should just forget about it, after all, Ranmaru has so many girls to give him chocolate, and I don't think he likes me. I wouldn't want to be a pest." It appeared the two girls were in the same boat. They sighed and looked at Sunako. Tamao smiled gently. "So, Sunako, what are you intending to do for Kyohei?"

Sunako was absolutely flabbergasted. "Heh?" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to do anything for that disgustingly radiant creature! Why should I!" Tamao smiled again. "Because you love him, silly!"

* * *

><p>Takenaga took his chocolates out of his bag and sighed. He still hadn't managed to give them to Noi, and he had a feeling he might have upset her when he'd said he hated Valentine's Day. He wished he hadn't said that, although it was mostly true. But last year he had felt horrible when he hadn't gotten to eat Noi's chocolates, and then she had been upset at him for a few days. He really hoped she came back later; he wanted to give her the chocolates, and maybe she'd even made him some.<p>

In another room, Ranmaru was in the same situation. He lay on his bed, an arm draped over his eyes. He clutched his chocolates in his other hand. How hard could it be to just give Tamao the damn things? In his lifetime, he'd lost count of the sheer number of more expensive and precious gifts he'd given to women older and more experienced than she was. Wine, jewellery, flowers. Still, he found himself a total chicken when it came to Tamao.

He wished there was some way to know if Tamao felt the same way about him as he did for her. He should just bite the bullet and make the first move; after all, how many married women had he wooed away from their husbands? But this was different. With them, he didn't care about the rejection, because they had been insignificant. But with Tamao… he didn't know what he would do if she rejected his advances. Would he cry? Remain stoic and hide his pain? He stared at the box of chocolates and groaned. He, the great seducer of women, Ranmaru Morii, was totally whipped.

Kyohei sat in his bed, leaning against the headrest and eating ice cream. He thought about what Ranmaru had said to him earlier. Was he really… in love… with Sunako? He thought about it. No, it couldn't be. After all, she was just some weirdo that he had to live with, and she was so creepy.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the times she acted like a lady, and he knew she _was _extremely beautiful. He loved those purple eyes of hers. But that didn't mean that he loved her, right? He thought about it some more, and realised that somehow, he had started to hold her in affection. But that still didn't mean they were in love. Then he thought about it some more, and realised that he just might like her. Maybe just a little.

He thought about being in love with Sunako, and it somehow felt… right. Like the moment he had realised it, his emotions had become calmer. All right, so maybe he was in love with her. But that didn't change anything. She thought he was a "disgusting creature of light", after all.

Yuki, sitting alone on the sofa, sighed as he listened to the girls outside. How had things gotten to this stage?

* * *

><p><em>Hello! I'm sorry for the super short chapter! I felt that more elaboration was needed. A warning, though. The next few chapters will not be in chronological order, but rather, told from only the perspective of the two characters. (: Hope you enjoyed this, and I wasn't too out of character.<em>

_Love,_

_Peachy Hikaru_


	3. Tamao X Ranmaru

"You may go, driver," Tamao said, dismissing her chauffeur. When he nodded respectfully and left, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She was clutching her bag tightly, and in it was the box of chocolates.

"Hello? Who's there?" Yuki's voice floated through the intercom, sounding vaguely annoyed. Well, he had a right to be. After all, it was like ten-thirty. She'd had to wait for all the mad girls to leave before her car could get to the front door.

"Tamao Kikunoi," she said politely, waiting for the gates to swing open. When they did, she walked in, taking care not to rush, although she really wanted to. Her nervousness was carefully concealed, a skill she had learned almost from the cradle. After all, a lady never let her emotions show.

"Good evening, everyone," she said, smiling. Ranmaru immediately appeared next to her. "Good evening, Tamao," he said, ignoring the fact that at ten-thirty, it was more night than evening. What was she doing here? He thought of the chocolates in his room, and immediately wanted her to be there, although he didn't know how he would imagine it.

Luckily, Yuki gave them a hand. Being uncharacteristically crass, he told them in no uncertain terms to "get a room". Ranmaru glared. "_Well_," he huffed. "Come on, Tamao, let's get away from these rude creatures who have no idea about romance or love!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and running to his room, with her in tow.

When they entered the room, Ranmaru shut the door. "So… why did you come here?" he asked, barely daring to let himself hope. Tamao blushed, the faint colour highlighting her cheeks, and looked away. "Well…" she said, reaching into her bag. "I know you probably received way too many of these, and if you don't like it, I'm really sorry, but…" She pulled out the bag of chocolates. "I made these last night and I hope you don't mind," she said in a rush.

Ranmaru stared at the proffered box of chocolates in her hands. She had bowed slightly, and her long blonde locks obscured her face. He was so happy and stunned that for a moment, he didn't react.

When he didn't act to take the chocolates from her hand, Tamao started to pull back, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she started to whisper as she made to keep the chocolates. Ranmaru panicked and snatched the chocolates from her. "No, I want them!" he cried. Realizing how rude he had just been to her, he flushed and started to apologize.

Tamao smiled, pleased. "I'm glad you don't find them annoying," she said in her clear, sweet voice, and it made him stiffen… down there. _Control yourself, Ranmaru_, he warned himself, and smiled back.

"Actually, I got you a box of chocolates too," he said, pulling her over to the bed, where the box of chocolates still lay. Wrapped in ice blue wrapping paper with a light pink ribbon, it reminded of him of Tamao. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"I made these myself, so they're probably not as great as the ones you usually buy from shops," he said, blushing. He knew they were nothing special; he'd had Royce chocolates and all the fancy brands, but he hoped she would eat them anyway.

Tamao sank to the bed, looking at the box in surprise and delight. Again, her hair fell forward and obscured her face, so Ranmaru couldn't see her reaction. "Well, if you don't like it, I understand," he hedged, trying to backtrack.

Tamao looked up and smiled at him, a thousand-watt smile. "No, I love it," she told him. "And I'm sure they'll be delicious," she continued. Ranmaru sank to the bed next to her. "Really?" he asked, barely stifling the joy. "Yes," she affirmed, blushing. "Things always taste good when they're made by the person you love," she told him.

Ranmaru leaned in and tilted her chin up. "May I kiss you?" he asked, because he really wanted to, but with Tamao, he couldn't just maul her – he had to be refined and gentle. He couldn't just pull her down to the bed… and he couldn't attack her mouth, although he knew it would be sweet like candy… and he knew he couldn't make love to her tonight, although it would be the best sex he'd ever had…

He was drowning in a sea of desire. One would think that all his experience would have made him jaded and give him better control, but because he had so much experience, he knew just what he could do to her, and there were just so many things to try, and he was driving himself insane trying to imagine it, when she hadn't even given him permission to kiss her, dammit.

He took a deep breath and waited for her response. "Ranmaru…" she said softly. He opened his eyes and stared into hers, wishing with all his heart that she would say yes. "I'd love it if you did," she told him, and he thought he'd died and gone to heaven, because there was really no way that Tamao had just invited him to kiss her… right?

Still, even if this was a dream, he wasn't about to say something stupid to screw it all up. He leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare her. When she made no movement to back away, he slanted his mouth across hers, their lips slowly making that connection. Tamao tasted unbelievably sweet, and to his surprise, although he was her first kiss, she was rather adept at it.

Tamao didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right, so she kept doing it. She gently sucked at his lower lip, enjoying the surprisingly sweet taste of his mouth. Her hands felt odd in her lap, so she allowed them free rein, and they went around to his back, stroking the muscles that she could feel there. This action brought her closer to him, and she found that she enjoyed the feeling of having him pressed up tightly against her.

Ranmaru forced himself to break the kiss abruptly. He knew that Tamao was definitely not ready for full intercourse, but he was beginning to forget that in the rush of arousal flooding his body and making his judgement hazy. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

Tamao wrenched away from him, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She thought she had done something wrong, and she started to apologize for her mistake. What if she had been too forward? She cringed at the thought; maybe he thought she was a… a… she fumbled for the word, then had trouble saying it, even in her mind. A loose woman, she finally thought to herself.

"I- I'm sorry I acted so forward," she somehow managed to say, although she was burning up. _Shit_. How could she have acted so… unrefined? And how could she have just kissed him, and groped him, and pressed herself so tightly against him?

Ranmaru looked at her, stunned. She was sorry? That she'd acted so… forward? He resisted the urge to laugh. He had been tied up by girls and been threatened being mauled by said girls, and she thought that kissing him when he'd been the one to initiate it was _forward_? Still, she looked so distressed, and while he thought she was cute, there was no way he could let her keep being upset when he knew he could rectify it.

"Tamao, you aren't forward," he told her gently, tipping her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "And I enjoyed it very much," he told her, trying to make her feel better.

She flushed again, as she asked, "So why did you stop?"

He averted his gaze, embarrassed. This was not going the way he had imagined it would go, with them both feeling awkward so often. "Uhm…" he fudged, wondering how far he could go before she became too horrified by what he said and refused to ever see him or talk to him again. "Be- because…" he hedged, stammering (and seriously, how lame was that. He was _stammering_. He had ever charmed six housewives in ten minutes, and here he was, stammering because of Tamao) as he wondered how he could put this as delicately as possible.

She smiled encouragingly and placed her hand over his. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't judge you or anything," she told him.

Emboldened, he took a deep breath, and said in a manly voice, "I stopped because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to." Okay, maybe that wasn't a manly voice. Maybe a pansy whisper. He blushed, ducking his head. "I know that you aren't ready for that yet… I mean, hell, I'm probably the first guy you've ever talked to. So I don't want to force you into anything, because you'll regret it."

She was shocked. She knew he was chivalrous, but she'd never imagined this. Maybe her previous perceptions of men had been wrong after all. She pulled his hand into her lap and clasped it in both her smaller hands, admiring the look of her smaller, paler hands against his rougher, tanned skin.

"Well you're right that I don't think we should go all the way just yet, but I think it would be fine if we just tried a little bit," she told him, as she looked at him intently, trying to gauge his reaction to her scandalous statement. "Why don't we just… take it as far as we can?" she suggested.

To be honest, Ranmaru was torn between shouting "Yes!" and jumping around like a little boy, and trying to be the voice of caution and being careful so that she didn't wind up doing something with him that she regretted.

In the end, his libido won out. With a sigh of defeat, he pulled her against him once more, and started to kiss her again. This time, he couldn't fully control his actions, and he found himself drawing her into a deep kiss, although he wasn't sure if she was ready, almost against his own will. Surprisingly – and he thought rather irrelevantly that there were a lot of surprises tonight – she didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed to be enjoying herself.

He took it as encouragement that he was doing something right, and pulled her down onto the bed under him, their legs dangling off the bed. Lying on top of her, he could feel her pressed against him, a much more comfortable – and intimate – position than before.

Tamao wondered idly what was going on, but it didn't seem like anything particularly malignant, so she decided to just go with it. If they started doing something that she wasn't comfortable with, she trusted that Ranmaru would stop as soon as she told him.

That being said, she wasn't sure _she _would know when to stop. The things he was doing were creating the most delicious sensations all up and down her body. She shivered in delight as she wrapped her arms around him again, pulling him closer to her. She was probably crushing herself in the process, but she couldn't bring herself to care, because she could feel him pressed up tight against her – all of him. _All_ of him. And there was a lot of it too.

She giggled at her risqué joke to herself, and Ranmaru raised his head slightly, breaking the kiss. He smiled at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, his breath blowing across her lips. She giggled again and hugged him tight. "I was just thinking… this is _all _for me, right?" she asked, referring to him. He nodded without hesitation. "Of course." She giggled again. "Then that's a lot of you, all for me, isn't it? _All for me_."

"Oh." That was all Ranmaru could say. He blushed. Tamao was being uncharacteristically bold, and he found that he really liked it. Well, what guy wouldn't, and she was Tamao, to top things off. She was really pretty, and usually so refined, it didn't seem as though she would even be thinking about things like this. Then again, this was why he loved her: she could surprise him in the most delightful ways.

He laughed and kissed her again, feeling his erection grow to almost painful proportions. He ruthlessly tamped down on his desires; he knew that Tamao was definitely not ready for everything, and he wouldn't push her, because that would not end well. He tried to turn his body away slightly, so as not to intimidate her by his size.

Breaking the kiss, Tamao whimpered in protest, and pulled at his waist, so that he lay flush against her once more. She squirmed under him in pleasure and the friction – delicious, delicious friction – rubbed against his erect cock, making his eyes cross as he gasped.

"_Shit_," he groaned, rubbing against her thigh a few times before he realised what he was doing, and his face flamed in embarrassment. He, Ranmaru Morii, was _humping a girl_. "I- I'm so sorry," he told her, mortified at his lack of comtrol.

Tamao just blinked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused, and he realised that she didn't know he had just screwed up. He was debating on whether or not he should tell her it was _wrong_ to hump a girl, then mentally smacked himself on the head. _Of course _he wasn't going to tell her. He was lucky enough that the one girl he'd ever lost control with was the one girl that didn't know it was bad to do what he'd just done to her. He wasn't about to shoot himself in the foot!

His lips returned to hers, and soon his hands started wandering, tracing the side of her body, feeling her slender curves with his hands, and memorizing the expanses of her body through touch alone. By now, he was breathing deeply, from arousal and his frantic efforts to stop himself from acting on it, because he knew she _wasn't ready_, but it was becoming harder and harder to remember why. And it only became worse when Tamao ran her hands down his back, cupping his ass, as her legs widened slightly, allowing him to press against her core.

Panting like he'd just run a full marathon, he rolled off her and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to regain control. His erection throbbed painfully in his pants, and unable to stop himself, he ran his palm over his crotch, squeezing lightly to try and alleviate the discomfort.

When Tamao curiously placed her hand over his, his eyes flew open in panic. "No, Tamao, you can't do that," he told her, forcing the words out through gritted teeth. She was such a fucking tease and the worst part was that she didn't even know it. He grabbed her hand and took it off his crotch.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, he panicked all over again. Tears were shining in her big eyes as she rubbed her thighs together, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Tamao, what's wrong?" he asked, willing to do anything to make her stop crying. Shit, why was she crying? What had he done? What had he said? Had he scared her away? He cringed at the thought. Please, anything but that.

Tamao looked away, embarrassed that he had caught her tears, her moment of weakness. She didn't know why she was crying, but what he had done and said to her felt so much like a rejection. Men were _supposed _to like it when women touched them… there, right? So why had he told her not to do that, and in such a harsh tone? Had she done something wrong? Had she somehow hurt him? She knew from biology class that men were very sensitive there, and she winced at the thought that she might have hurt him in any way.

"No-nothing…" she choked out. It was ridiculous and lame for her to be crying over something so mundane, especially since a woman's tears were so precious, but she couldn't help it. Ranmaru sighed and pulled her onto his lap, wincing as she wriggled against his erection. His sharp intake of breath caused her to jerk her head up and stare at him. "Are you… okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean to, and…" she started babbling nervously. She was usually so composed and self-assured, but all her knowledge of how to act and what to say definitely did not cover this.

He dropped his head close to hers, and told her in explicit detail why she couldn't do things like that unless she intended to finish, hoping that that would make her understand how much it _hurt_, and when he was done, what did she do?

She wriggled again. He groaned in frustration and tightened his arms around her, locking her tight against him so she couldn't move anymore. "I told you, you can't do that unless you intend to finish!" he growled, too far gone to try and temper his harsh words. She just blinked at him. "But what if I intend to finish?" she asked.

He sucked his breath in. "Don't even joke about that," he warned her.

"I'm not," she told him, and he could read the certainty in her voice. "I love you, Ranmaru, and I'm not afraid of you, and I know we'll always be together." The absolute sureness in her voice softened him, even as it made him even harder. No one had ever said that to him before. He couldn't even count the number of girls he'd had sex with, but none of them had ever told him that they had absolute confidence in him, knew that he would take care of them and cherish them forever. Now that he thought about it, those encounters had been meaningless, empty… nothing.

Tamao… she was special, she meant _something _to him, and at that moment, he knew what it was. He _loved _her. He cared about her, and he wanted her to be happy, and if it meant he had to die of blue balls, then he would bloody well die of blue balls. If only the thought wasn't so unappetizing, he thought as he frowned, trying to adjust himself.

She squirmed and he released her, allowing her free rein. He knew he was taking a risk, because if she touched him and decided that she couldn't go through with it, he wouldn't force her, but it would hurt like a bitch. She knelt next to him, and pushed him back gently, and he obligingly lay back on the bed.

She then ran her hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it as she went down. When she got to the waistband of his pants, she pulled the edges of his shirt out of his pants, and started to unbutton his jeans. But she was going too slow, and the thought of some release from the pain made him lose a little of his iron-clad restraint, and he pushed her hands away, hastily unsnapping the buttons on his jeans and pushing them, as well as his underwear, down and away from his body.

He breathed deeply in relief as his throbbing erection was finally released from the tight constraints. He opened his eyes to gauge her reaction; was she scared? Impressed? He sincerely hoped it was the latter; he didn't know what he would do if she was actually nervous or intimidated after seeing his erection. The women he'd slept with had been more than pleased, but they'd been experienced, and she was so innocent.

"Wow," she breathed, almost in awe, and he relaxed and even managed to grin. Well, which guy wouldn't, if the girl he loved seemed to be impressed by his package?

"Can I- touch it?" she breathed, her eyes still sparkling as she looked at it in amazement. Almost of its own volition, his erection twitched, like it was jumping towards her in anticipation. Her mouth fell open a little as she watched it dance about by itself. Then she giggled and he wanted to die of embarrassment. Why was his dick doing this to him right now?

Still, it seemed to work as it loosened her up and released her inhibitions, and less intimidated now, she placed a hand gingerly on his erection. "_Oh… shit_," he exclaimed, forcing the words out through gritted teeth as he bucked into her hand. She wrapped it around his cock and he groaned as he writhed on the bed.

She tentatively stroked, and simultaneously tightened her grip slightly on his erection, and he shuddered, his hands fisting in the bedspread, clutching so tightly that he wondered, with the little part of his mind that wasn't enraptured by the fact that Tamao was giving him a handjob, if he would tear it. A pained moan forced its way through his lips, although he tried to tamp it down. After all, it wasn't very attractive to make all sorts of weird noises in bed.

To his utmost horror, Tamao immediately removed her hand from his stiff cock. He opened his eyes all the way again. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was dying of blue balls and disappointment. He didn't want to pressure her. He wouldn't do it. He would never be like one of those jerks who pressured girls for sex. Or a handjob. Or anything.

"You – you made that sound… it sounded like you were in pain. Did I hurt you?" she asked tentatively, like she was testing the waters. He almost laughed in relief. He'd thought she was scared or something.

Once they had ascertained that he was fine, and he had, in fact, made that noise because it felt just so good, she returned her hand to his erection and began to stroke it again. This time, she would intermittently squeeze gently, increasing the pressure, and when she reached the top, she would swipe the sensitive head with her thumb, slicking the pre-come and spreading it over the head with it. Every time she did that, he would jerk and moan, but she took those as positive signs, and kept going.

He tried to close his eyes, because the sight of her stroking him was far to erogenous, as she bit her luscious, full lower lip, but closing his eyes made the sensations even more intense, and he wanted this to last. He wanted her to do this for as long as he could stand it. And that was going to be like five seconds if he didn't get a grip. He opened his eyes and focused on a spot on the canopy, trying to think of the least erotic things he could possibly imagine. Sunako's horror movies. Hiroshi-kun. Having to pay three times the rental. None of it was working.

When she used her other hand to cup his balls and roll them gently in her hands, they squeezed up painfully, and he made an unintelligible sound that was a cross between a whimper, a groan and a scream as he came harder than he'd ever come before.

He convulsed harshly, shuddering as ropes of come shot out of his erection and onto her hand, and his stomach. "_Oh… God…" _he groaned, as he finally went limp. She smiled at him tentatively, not really knowing what to do with the white stuff on her hand. She left it there for the moment as she rubbed her thighs together, not understanding the heat and wetness pooling in her centre. But she knew that what she had seen was "_so hot"_, as the girls in her school would say.

His – for want of a better word – manhood, was amazing. It was like the softest silk over steel, or diamond, and it felt intoxicating in her hand. It was apparently very sensitive too, as the moment she'd touched it, his reaction had been strong and instantaneous, almost as though she'd flipped a switch in him. She wondered what it would feel like inside her, and blushed at the thought. Heavens, this man was turning her into a harlot, and she found that she loved every moment of it.

She wondered idly if the feeling she felt now was lust, but quickly dismissed the thought. Even if it was, there was nothing she could do about it. Still… her eyes drifted over Ranmaru to his limp penis, and the pool of come that lay on his stomach, and wondered if something like that could happen to women. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the discomfort in the area between them.

Ranmaru opened his eyes and saw Tamao biting her lip and fidgeting, and he knew what was wrong with her. He also knew how to solve that problem for her – in great detail. And without breaking any boundaries she had.

He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues, which he used to wipe up the come on his stomach and on her hand, mumbling "Sorry," as he worked. When he was done, he discarded the tissues and raised her chin again to look up at him. "Will you let me take care of you?" he asked her, hoping that she would trust him. He wanted to return the favour, and being able to touch her the way she'd touched him would be hotter than hot.

She nodded, placing her implicit trust in him although she probably had no idea what he was even asking of her. But she knew that he could make this odd aching go away, and although it wasn't totally unpleasant, she knew that it was a prelude to something that would be amazing, and she couldn't wait.

Ranmaru kissed her again, kissing all her nervousness and fears away, until she could only focus on him. And he rather liked it that way, the way she would look at him with that adoring look, and he felt like he was at the top of the world.

He lay her back down on the bed, and slid his hand down her side to her thigh. He massaged her thigh through the skirt, and she whimpered into the kiss, which went straight to his cock, of course, and made him hard again. He really hoped she let him touch her, because he wanted to return the favour so bad. "Can I take your clothes off?" he whispered into her mouth, and she nodded as she scrunched her eyes shut tightly.

He chuckled and kissed her again, unable to resist. "How do you look so cute and so sexy all at the same time?" he asked rhetorically as he quickly stripped her of her blouse and skirt. His jaw dropped a little when he saw what she was wearing underneath: a black, low-cut bra and matching panties. It wasn't a thong or lace or anything that he would usually have considered sexy, but it adorned her beautiful body, and it looked so good against her pale skin, and he was suddenly jealous of the scraps of fabric, which was utterly ridiculous.

"Can I take them off?" he asked, nibbling at her earlobe. He wondered if what he was doing was wrong, if he shouldn't be distracting her while he asked if he could remove articles of her clothing, but she trusted him, and he loved her, and everything would be fine, and he just _had _to see his love naked, so it wasn't that big a crime was it? He was trying to convince himself in his head, although he knew he couldn't possibly stop even if it was wrong – the need to see her naked had won out over anything else.

She nodded, biting her lip to hold back a moan as he slid his fingers around her body sensually to undo the clasp on her bra, which he managed to do with surprising efficiency. He then gently removed her panties, and he was silent for a few moments.

Surprised and worried, Tamao opened her eyes. She knew that she wasn't exactly the prettiest or shapeliest girl he had ever been with – he'd been with mature women, and she was like a teenager, and she really hoped he liked the way she looked.

When she saw him staring at her, she fidgeted uncomfortably and tugged at the edge of the bedspread, obviously intending to cover herself up. Ranmaru automatically grabbed her hands and held them in his, preventing her from doing so. "You're beautiful," he told her honestly. "I was admiring you. Don't you ever feel like you need to cover yourself around me."

She giggled. "So I just walk around like that from now on?" she teased. His face flamed and he was surprised at the intensity of the jealousy and anger he felt. "No! This is just for me," he told her possessively. She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down and kissing him. "Point noted," she told him, only semi-teasing.

He nuzzled her neck and bit down gently. "Good," he told her, not at all teasing as he marked her with a hickey. He moved downwards, sucking and licking and kissing a trail down to her breasts, which he cupped in his hands. They weren't that big, but they managed to fit into his hands nicely, a perfect fit.

The nipples were hardened and peaking, and a dusty rose colour. He bent down and took one into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue, scraping at it with his teeth before soothing it with gentle licks. Tamao's hands fisted in his hair, and she pulled as she squirmed and whimpered and made the sexiest fucking noises he'd ever heard. He chuckled and moved on to the other one, gracing it with the same treatment until she was reduced to a mewling, writhing mass.

He then slowly made his way down, not wanting to scare her. While his mouth remained on her breasts, his fingers made his way down to her core, stroking gently. She keened softly as he made contact, and when he stroked, she let out one continuous moan. He leaned over her to kiss her gently again. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, although he knew the answer, could feel it soaking his fingers.

She blinked at him. Did it feel good? Of course it did, the idiot. And he knew it too, she could tell from the smug smile on his lips. The feeling was building in her, and she knew she was going to explode if he didn't do something about it, and soon. When he gently stroked along her folds, it felt almost too good, but at the same time, it wasn't enough.

"M-more," she choked, barely aware of what she was asking for, and not knowing at all what she wanted. She felt Ranmaru smile against her breasts and almost whimpered again, because she knew he wouldn't make this easy on her.

God, having her plead with him was such a fucking turn-on. He pressed his erection into the bed, needing the friction – again. Tamao was a miracle. Even he couldn't come twice in such a short period of time, and yet somehow she had managed to make him want to.

He continued stroking skilfully, almost glad for his prior experience because it allowed him to please her better now. And he loved the noises that she made when she was happy, and he never wanted her to stop. He could have pushed her higher and higher, but he took pity on her, seeing the discomfort on her face, and feeling her rock onto his hands, and arching into his mouth was a major turn-on. And if he was totally honest with himself, he wanted to see her come so badly.

When he finally pressed down on her engorged clitoris, she let out a mewl and let go, arching off the bed, her expression of rapture the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the biggest turn-on. In fact, when she finally came down from her high, he found himself coming again, with barely any stimulation at all. He bit down gently on the sensitive place where her neck joined to her shoulder as his orgasm rolled through him for the second time that night. Then he saw stars, and then nothing at all.

As she came down from her orgasmic high, Tamao blinked as she realised that Ranmaru was passed out next to her, and although she thought it was cute, she probably didn't have enough strength to settle him comfortably. She could, however, clean him up, so she put on his discarded shirt, which conveniently came down to mid-thigh, snuck down the hall to the bathroom so she could get a wet towel, and cleaned him gently, smiling as she did so. When she was done, she pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, and mischievously left her own mark there, before she had to wake him.

"Ranmaru, babe," she called gently, shaking him. When he barely reacted, she blew into his ear and licked the shell, causing him to shiver and wake up. She giggled. She would never have tried anything like this before, but this seemed to have a liberating effect.

Ranmaru blinked at Tamao as he realised that he'd passed out. He blushed as he settled himself properly on the bed and pulled Tamao down next to him. Her wearing his shirt was cute and sexy – then again, was anything that had to do with Tamao not cute and sexy? – but it annoyed him, so he took it off and pulled her in next to him, spooning her. He pulled the blankets over them, and realised right before he fell asleep that this was the most comfortable position he'd ever been in. Settling his head on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her slim body and fell asleep.

Tamao lay there for a while, listening to his steady breathing which indicated that he was asleep. This was the most enjoyable position she'd ever been in, excluding, of course, what they'd done before. Settling her hand over his arms, she snuggled back into his body and fell asleep, enjoying the warmth surrounding her.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! This is possibly the longest story I've ever done, and it's only a chapter! I am so proud of this and I really hope you guys like it! Drop me a review please. (: I'm sorry this one came up a little late, I had some trouble settling on a story line. I'm sorry Tamao is so OOC, I couldn't imagine a scenario where she could do all the things I made her do in character. I'm so sorry! But overall I love this! It's probably my best work yet, so I really hope you like it. (:<em>

_Love,_

_Peachy Hikaru_


	4. Noi X Takenaga

At around eleven, Noi came around to the house again. After Sunako's encouragement, which had mysteriously stopped a short while back, and the memory of all she had been through to make the chocolates, she had to make sure that Takenaga ate them, even if he hated chocolates or Valentine's Day.

"Who is it?" Takenaga's voice floated through the intercom, slightly distorted, when she pressed the doorbell. She winced, knowing it was way past a polite hour to visit, but it had taken her that much time to muster up the courage to just come here.

"Ah, it's Noi," she said, her confidence starting to slip away at the note of irritation in his voice. She quickly grabbed onto it and held on tightly. When the gates opened, she walked up the driveway to the house, hoping that Takenaga wasn't too upset.

* * *

><p>Noi was here. She was here! He looked out the window and quickly calculated the amount of time he had left before she came to the door; could he rush back to his room, get his chocolates, and come back? He bit his lip when he realised there wasn't, and he didn't want to keep her waiting outside because he knew it was cold, and he couldn't be rude to his beloved Noi, not on purpose.<p>

He sighed as he wondered how he could get her to his room so he could give her the chocolates. It would be awkward if he just asked her to come to his room, and he couldn't deny that he hoped something would happen. He might not have the guts to admit to Noi that he loved her, but he knew, and every night, he would spend ages jerking off to anything he'd seen or done that day…

It was probably wrong or something, but he couldn't stop. When he saw her every morning, rushing towards him with that big smile on her face, he would get an embarrassing erection in his pants that wouldn't go away, and he always had to hide behind Kyohei or Ranmaru so that no one saw the embarrassing boner in his pants.

When she talked to him, her lips moving animatedly, he imagined them doing something very different and much more pleasurable. Whenever he kissed her, although they were just light modest pecks on the cheek, he would find himself unbearably aroused and unable to speak occasionally. In fact, just thinking about it gave him an erection, and he cursed as he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly got up and ran over to the front door, which he opened. Noi was standing there looking nervous, but oh-so-beautiful, and he had to fight with himself not to kiss her right there and then.

Noi sucked in a breath as she saw him. Although she saw him every day, his beauty still managed to take her breath away each time she was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it – yeah, Noi thought herself pretty damn lucky.

He smiled at her, and she almost swooned. "Come in," he said warmly. It appeared he was no longer that upset at her for breaking probably every rule of courtesy she'd ever heard of in coming to visit so late, for which she thanked the Gods. She stood there awkwardly, wondering how she should give him the chocolates, before she decided to just give it to him straight, so that he could go ahead and tell her to get lost or whatever.

"Um… I made you chocolates last night! I hope you enjoy them," she said, bowing respectfully as she offered the chocolates to him. He stood there for a moment, not saying anything, and she began to panic, thinking that she had done something wrong, and that perhaps he was even allergic to chocolate. She stood awkwardly, intending to take the chocolates back and leave to stop bothering him and possibly fall into a hole and die.

When the proffered chocolates started to get further from him, he panicked and grabbed at them. This was amazing! He had gotten chocolates from Noi! Usually he had so much chocolate that it was more a burden than a treat, because of all the expectant, crazy girls, but chocolates from Noi were a wholly different story.

He would do almost anything for these. It might be a cheesy, cliché thing to do, but it showed him how much Noi really cared about him, and that was precious to him. Holding the box in his hand, his grip so tight that the pretty paper started to crinkle, he felt more happiness than he'd probably ever felt.

"So, yeah, I'll just be going now," she said, beginning to slink towards the door, embarrassed. When she started to leave, Takenaga panicked and grabbed her wrist. "No, don't go!" he said in a panic, probably louder than he should have. He blushed and continued in a more moderated tone, "I mean, I have some chocolates I made for you too, in my room. Why don't you come to my room and I'll give them to you?" he offered, hoping that he didn't sound like some pervert who just wanted to get in her pants.

Noi seemed not to notice, because she just perked up and nodded eagerly. Relieved, he turned and led her to his room, wondering how he'd gotten the guts to do something like this.

She bounced eagerly on her heels as she walked behind Takenaga. She was going to see _Takenaga's room_. She wondered what it looked like. It would be opulent and lavish, of course, and with lots of gadgets and homework and smart-looking stuff. He would have the coolest room ever, of course, and eventually she would live in that room too, and they would have the most beautiful room ever. She started imagining what their room would look like, with her beauty products and all their stuff together, and his computer and hers, and all their kids would live in other rooms that were all equally gorgeous and cool, and –

"Here we are," Takenaga told her as he stopped outside a door in the corridor, breaking her reverie. Excited, she followed him into his room, and looked around, trying to memorise as much of his room as possible before he gave her the chocolates and she had no excuse to remain there.

Takenaga chuckled to himself as he saw Noi looking around frantically, as though she was looking for the chocolates. He pulled her over to his bedside, and grabbed the box of chocolates from his bed, handing them to her. "Happy Valentine's Day," he told her, smiling. He knew that she would like them, since she'd given him chocolates too.

Still, he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of joy and exuberance that he met when she took them. She squealed and threw her arms around him, gushing about how amazing he was, and how glad she was that she was his fiancée. He felt slightly bad that he couldn't listen to her while he held her body in his arms, because she was soft and warm against him and he was trying his best to control his erection, which he knew she would definitely be able to feel, and he didn't want to scare her or anything.

When she leaned back to smile into his eyes, he couldn't stop himself, and bent slowly to kiss her, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She probably wouldn't, but who knew with women.

Noi was totally unprepared when he leaned down to kiss her, but who was she to argue? She loved kissing him, and chances came so rarely. She leaned into him as she accepted his kiss, and even reciprocated. They fit together like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, as if they were made for each other.

She pressed closer to him, craving the physical contact. She briefly wondered if that made her a tramp, then dismissed the thought from her mind. She only felt like this around Takenaga, which meant that she was only a tramp for him, and, well, she didn't mind that too much. Because no matter what, she would always love Takenaga, and she would always give him anything he wanted of her.

She couldn't help smiling, and when Takenaga felt her lips open, he took that as an invitation. His tongue gently swept into her mouth, making a completely necessary exploration of it, committing every single detail to memory. She shifted closer in response, wanting, needing, to be pressed up against him as tightly as humanly possible.

Takenaga was so hard it hurt, and he couldn't help gripping her hips tighter and shifting against her, rubbing up against her. The friction felt delectable, and he gasped sharply, the unexpected pleasure flooding his body. "Damn," he groaned, trying to rein himself in.

Noi was rather surprised; Takenaga rarely swore, even when he was upset. In fact, this was probably like the third time she'd heard him swear, and she found herself unexpectedly proud of the accomplishment.

She giggled as she broke the kiss, the need to breathe winning out over the desire to keep kissing him. "I love you so much," she told him, smiling as she hugged him tight. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you too," he told her affectionately as he sat down on the bed, strategically arranging his shirt so that it hid the bulge in his pants, which he knew she had felt, but didn't want her to see, lest he frighten her away. She blinked for a moment, surprised, before she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she nuzzled her face into the place where his neck and his shoulder joined, enjoying the scent, the warmth, of his body.

She wriggled around on his lap a little, trying to find a more comfortable spot so they could continue their pleasurable activities, and her hip accidentally brushed against something… while not fully unexpected, it was certainly surprising.

Blushing awkwardly, he tried to move her on his lap so that she wouldn't be so close to it, but she just hugged him closer and refused to budge an inch. "I love you, Takenaga," she told him happily. "All of you," she added in a softer tone, although there was no one around to hear the innuendo.

Love for her overflowed his heart, and he squeezed her closer to him. She was probably the sexiest and cutest girl he'd ever known, and he knew he would never stop loving her. Just the thought of being without her made him cringe, and he wondered why he was so shy to tell her that straight to her face.

She giggled at his expression when he realised that she had actually made a naughty pun, and rained butterfly kisses all over his face, murmuring over and over again that she loved him. He was so cute sometimes, and yet he was so sexy, he made her clench up every time he was near.

She wondered how far he would let her take things tonight. She'd worn a short skirt and knee-high socks, and as she wriggled in his lap, the back of the skirt flared out. He suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that she was sitting on his lap… and the layer of her skirt wasn't between them. Although it didn't really make much of a difference, the knowledge that she was sitting on him with just her panties separating them was an amazing aphrodisiac.

His erection got all the stiffer, and he knew that if he didn't move her away from him he would lose control, and he didn't want to do that to his beloved Noi. He gingerly lifted her off his lap, and tried to set her on the bed beside him. What he didn't count on was that she would look down, wringing her hands in his lap.

Noi had thought she was making good progress with Takenaga, and now he was _pushing her away from him_. Tears burned in her eyes, and she tried frantically to blink them away. Who was she kidding? She knew better than to push Takenaga this way. Now he probably thought she was some whore, and he would never marry her, and he would never see her in the same way again.

Against her will, tears slid from her eyes, running down her cheeks and dripping onto her hands, which were now fisted tightly in her lap. She tried and failed to muffle a sob, and it came out strangled. "I- I'm sorry," she managed to choke out between sobs.

Takenaga was utterly confused; what was going on? Why was Noi crying? Was she in pain? Why had she apologized? Surely she didn't think that she had done anything wrong…

He reached out and cupped her wet cheek in his hand, and allowed his palm to travel down her face until they rested below her chin. Then he tilted her face up, so that she was forced to face him. "Now," he told her, "tell me what's wrong." He simply couldn't think of any reason why she would be upset, but her heartbroken expression tore at his heart. Although he hadn't meant to, he had put that sad expression on his beloved's face, and he didn't like it one bit.

"N- nothing," she hedged, her eyes refusing to meet his. She was not going to tell him what was wrong, and confirm her fears. It would make him look at her like a stupid weakling, like one of his fan girls. A niggling voice reminded her that she was probably the most enthusiastic fangirl, but she silenced it harshly.

Takenaga sighed. "That's not true. Tell me." His tone brooked no argument, and he should feel bad for using that tone on Noi, but he needed to know what was wrong so that he could go about making amends.

"I- I just…" she stuttered, not wanting to blurt out the embarrassing truth; she knew that he didn't _want _her in that way. She looked up at him, and saw the look in his eyes, the soulful, almost pleading look, and suddenly she felt that she could not withhold the information from him any longer. "You don't want to have sex with me." The statement hung in the air, and she cringed at the embarrassment, both at the fact that he now knew that she wanted to make love with him, and at the crudity of the statement.

His lips twitched, as though he was trying to hold in his laughter, and she flushed crimson again. He was laughing at her! He probably thought her ridiculous now. She looked away, fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

Takenaga tried to hold in his laughter, but he really couldn't. She thought he didn't _want _her? That was quite possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, and coming from Noi, who was one of the most intelligent females he'd ever known – excluding, of course Sunako, because who could beat that kind of intelligence? – that was saying a lot.

"Noi…" he said apologetically when she started to stand, obviously prepared to leave. "I didn't mean to laugh, honest," he said, trying to sound humble and regretful when he really wanted to continue laughing. She glared at him, misery forgotten.

"It's just… that was possibly the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he said bluntly, forgetting to be tactful in his mirth. When he heard her stifled sob and she began to almost run towards the door, he quickly rushed to her. "I meant that it's just so untrue," he told her hastily, so that she wouldn't think he had been laughing at her.

This got her attention. She stood still in his embrace for a moment, and he thought he had scared her off. Worried, he took a step back and looked downwards, concerned, at her. "Are you all right?" he asked, hoping he hadn't scared her off. He didn't think he had, considering that she'd actually shed tears over her absurd thought that he didn't want her, but one never knew with women.

He was surprised and relieved when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back enthusiastically. "I love you so much, Takenaga," she whispered into his neck, where she had buried her face, before she nipped gently at the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. When he hissed in surprise and pleasure, she giggled softly and then laved the sore spot with her tongue. He groaned and his head fell forwards, so that he was inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"Damn, Noi," he groaned. "Don't do that." Because if she continued he wouldn't be able to stop, and they would be stuck in his room, and on his bed, and oh, God, he had to stop his thoughts right now before he did something stupid.

Of course, being Noi, she ignored him. It was easy to see that he didn't really want her to stop, given that he was helplessly pressing his erection against her hip. She wondered idly if he actually realised he was doing it, and rolled her hips slowly, to increase the friction against his erection. He moaned helplessly, his hands sliding down her body to grip her hips tightly.

She smiled against his skin as she kissed her way up his neck, and who knew that his neck was such an erogenous zone? He shivered as her mouth drifted to the spot right next to his lips, and stiffened against the urge to just lay her down on the floor and have his wicked way with her.

When his body suddenly turned rigid, she lifted her head, wondering what had caused the sudden change. She peeked at him through her lashes, trying to gauge his reaction. Had she gone too far? She'd assumed that it was a green light when he told her that he did want her, but what if she was wrong?

He looked down and saw her staring sultrily at him, and sucked in his breath. He was done. He was a teenage boy, for crying out loud. No one could blame him for giving in to her when she did _that _with her body, pressing it all up against him, and even kissed him sexily, and gave him those seductive eyes. He backed her against the door and kissed her deeply, doing a thorough exploration of her mouth.

He ground his body against hers, and smirked into the kiss when she moaned into his mouth. His erection was painful against his fly, and he was sure he was going to have marks on his cock.

Noi smiled. She'd known all along that under that shy, refined façade lay a serious badass, and now she had proof of it.

He broke the kiss to whip her top over her head. He didn't like having to sneak his hand under her shirt, like he was trying to cop a feel on school grounds or anything like that, because she was _his, _dammit, and this felt right. Plus, he really wanted to see her bra.

He literally couldn't breathe for a moment after seeing it; her bra was a black demi bra, and there was lace, and she looked _so so so so _good, and he was sure he was going to come in his pants right there, and he had to close his eyes for a moment and think of the most unappealing thing he had ever seen. Hiroshi-kun came to mind.

When he was in control, emboldened, he slowly slid his mouth down her neck, peppering the tender flesh with kisses. When he reached her collarbone, he gave a chaste kiss to the hollow between them, at the base of her throat, before licking it lightly.

He nuzzled his way down to the tops of her bra, enjoying the feel of her warm, silky skin. Noi seemed to be enjoying it, too, going by the way she had fisted her hands in his hair. He hooked a finger in a cup and pulled it down over her breast, so that it popped free, wobbling slightly.

Noi bit her lip nervously. This was by far the furthest she'd ever gone with him, and although she tried to assure herself that it didn't really matter, she couldn't help feeling vulnerable. What if he didn't like her? What if he thought she was too big or too small? She had a hard time imagining that anyone could think she was too small, but that didn't eradicate the fear.

She hissed in delight when he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive nipple, and all the fears dissolved from her mind, replaced with pleasure. "Ta-Takenaga," she moaned, her hands pulling slightly at his hair. He looked up at her and smiled; she wore the look of a lustful woman, and it was a look he found very becoming of her. She bit her lip, and he was utterly entranced.

His hands reached behind her to undo the clasp of the bra. It was a very nice bra, but it was time for it to come off. He fumbled with the clasp for a few moments, then cursed in frustration. Noi choked on a laugh when he asked if he could just rip it off her, and pushed him gently away. Standing straight, she quickly unclasped it, and slid it down and off her.

Takenaga took a step back, so he could soak in the delight of Noi topless, braless. It was sexy as hell having her stand there with her back against the wall, but he couldn't help feeling that this was wrong somehow, because she obviously deserved a big bed and soft, silky sheets.

He took her hand and led her to his bed, laying her down gently. Looking at her from above, he decided that there was nothing more beautiful in the world than that sight of Noi lying on his bed, her soft skin and silky brown hair spread out on his bedsheets.

Noi bit her lip, starting to feel uncomfortable at being exposed like this. She started to fidget nervously, wondering what he was thinking. When she looked up at him, her eyes met his, and the bold longing in his eyes made her shiver with delight. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. She giggled as she flipped them with surprising strength, so that she was straddling him.

Takenaga blinked in surprise for a moment at the sudden change in position – who knew that her delectable frame hid that much muscle? – before grinning up at her as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt, her long, slim, flexible fingers making quick work of the buttons.

She pulled him into an upright position as she ran her hands from his shoulders down his arms, ridding him of the shirt, and enjoying the feel of his muscular arms bunching under her gentle touch. His shirt lay uselessly on the bed as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her deeply. "I love you," he told her softly, feeling the inexplicable need to tell her that.

She smiled against his lips, feeling like she was floating on top of the world. "I love you too," she returned, almost giddy from the emotions she was feeling – lust, joy, giddiness, all mixed into a nice little cocktail.

She was straddling him, sitting right on his erection, and he was suddenly all too aware of that fact when she moaned and ground down hard against him when he fondled a breast.

He slid his hands down her sides and to her skirt, fumbling for the zipper, finding it and removing the skirt, all without breaking the kiss. When he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, he broke the kiss so that he could see the beautiful treasure he was unveiling.

It was even better than he had imagined – and he had imagined it pretty damn often. She hadn't shaved, but she kept what was known as a _trim quim_, and he enjoyed the feel of the soft curls as he petted them gently and combed his fingers through them.

His fingers slowly got closer and closer to the nub of desire standing out, flushed ruby red and engorged. When he finally got up the nerve to stroke it gently, she surprised him by letting out a small whimper, and he realised just how sensitive she was there. Grinning, he continued stroking her, wanting to make her feel good, wanting to know what she would look like as she came.

Noi's back arched off the bed in pleasure, letting out a cry when his fingers reached her entrance. For a moment he stilled, relishing the feel of her, hot and wet. "Ta-Takenaga," she pled, needing more than the light touch of his fingers. If that made her a harlot, she would gladly be one, for Takenaga.

He slowly slid a finger into her. She was so tight, and he worried that he would hurt her, but at the same time, he was already imagining what all that soft, tight heat would feel like wrapped around his erection, and it was a huge fucking turn on. Had he just sworn in his head? He dismissed the thought, continuing to slowly move his finger in and out of her, as he retained the pressure on the little button above it, until he felt her clenching tightly around him as she cried out his name.

He removed his finger from her and licked it slowly, curious as to what she tasted like. As he had expected, she was delicious, like cinnamon and syrup, and he wanted more. He bent his face closer to her, inhaled, savouring the fine aroma, before he leaned in and feasted.

As Noi floated down from her high – who knew an orgasm felt this good? If she had, she would definitely have done this a long time ago – she slowly realised that Takenaga was licking her. At first it felt soothing, but then he flicked his tongue against the little nub, still standing flushed, and she gasped sharply as unexpected pleasure flooded her.

Takenaga felt it, right down to the second, the moment where Noi started responding to him again. She tensed around him, and he smiled to himself, the satisfaction of knowing that he could bring Noi so much pleasure enormous. He continued until he felt her orgasm again, and the feel of her coming apart around his tongue was an enormous aphrodisiac.

As she slowly floated down from her high, he quickly shucked his pants, desperate to be in her as soon as possible. He quickly reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the box of condoms that Ranmaru had gotten him as a joke. He would have to remember to thank him for that later. He extracted a foiled package from the box, and opened it, rolling the condom on hastily.

He groaned as he slowly entered her, the feel of her hot, tight sheath over his straining, erect cock almost too much to bear. She was strangling him, and he silently sent thanks to whoever was up there that he'd taken the time to make sure she was wet enough for him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he breached the barrier of her innocence. He had wanted to wait, to build her up so that she wouldn't notice the pain, but he simply couldn't wait any longer. She hissed in pain at the stinging sensation when he broke through, and sank deep into her. She felt full, stretched beyond comfort, but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop.

Takenaga looked at her, worried, and panicked when he saw that her eyes were tightly closed. _Shit_. Had he inadvertently hurt her? "D-do you want me to stop?" he ground out, hoping desperately that she would say no. If she actually said yes, he would definitely stop. He didn't want to force her, the woman that he loved. He would have the bluest balls ever, and they would probably fall off, but he would stop.

"N-no," she choked out. "It's all right, really." By then, the pain was starting to fade, and the fullness no longer felt uncomfortable, but deliciously decadent. She buried her face in his neck as she clenched around him experimentally. He groaned and captured her mouth in a heated kiss as he began to move. The shreds of his control had been torn into pieces and blown away in the wind the moment she did that.

Takenaga was close, so close to orgasm, but he knew that Noi wasn't quite there yet, and he wouldn't leave her hanging, because that was bad. So he hung on, determinedly thinking of Hiroshi, and Josephine, as he struggled for control. But it wasn't working, and he felt like his balls would fall off if he waited any longer. They were tight and taut, drawn up against his body, and holy shit, they _hurt so bad_. He reached his hand down and pressed down lightly on her clitoris, playing with it gently, and she shattered around him, squeezing him so tightly that he couldn't help but follow her into bliss.

When they slowly floated back down, Takenaga carefully removed the condom, wrapped it in a tissue, and threw it into the wastepaper basket right next to his bedside table. He should probably get up and clean them off, but he was much too tired, and he was sure that his legs had stopped working. So he just gathered her up in his arms and fell asleep, knowing that all was right in the world.

Noi smiled to herself tiredly. Takenaga had fallen asleep a few moments ago, and she was losing the battle against sleep too. She hugged him close to her, knowing that they would always be together, no matter what. She'd known he would be good at everything, including sex, and she was right. Brushing a gentle kiss against his chin, she snuggled against him as she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! I'm really sorry for the super late update, but the last one was by far the best one I've ever done, so I was hard-pressed to come up with a lemon around the same standard as that one. I hope this one meets your expectations. (: <em>

_Please review! So many people did for the last chapter, and it was amazing; I love you guys so much. And I'm sorry it's a little OOC, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. I hope you'll wait for my next update patiently, because I've neglected my other story (Off the Chain) and I think I should update that one soon too._

_Love you guys!_

_Peachy Hikaru_


	5. Sunako X Kyohei Part 1

_A/N: Sorry I know I usually put this at the end, but I thought it wise to give you guys fair warning. This chapter has no Sunako x Kyohei lemon; that will be in the next chapter. This chapter is more of developing the story to the point where they can actually have sex (basically, it's working on the suspension of reality). So yup. (: Sorry to disappoint, all, but with the lemon it would be a terribly long chapter and some of you might lose interest. And I really like this chapter so I hope you guys like it too. (:_

As she fussed around in the kitchen, Sunako's mind was whirling. What Noi-chan and Tamao-chan had said… did she really love Kyohei? She sighed. Maybe some of the chocolates she was making would help her think… As she focused again on what she was doing, she gasped in shock and a healthy amount of horror. Why was she making some cute little chocolates? Why wasn't she making a huge elaborate cake-shaped chocolate for herself so she could slowly nibble it while watching those new uncensored movies she had procured?

Was she actually… making chocolates for Kyohei? No, no. It couldn't be! She was just making little chocolates because it was fun! And it was for everyone… she looked again at the chocolates. There were only ten… if it was shared among everyone there would only be two for each person… and ten was just the right amount for Kyohei… _Shit._

What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she making chocolates for that radiant creature? Could Tamao-chan be right? Could she be… in love… with the radiant creature?

Sunako didn't have a very good experience with love. The last time she had fallen for a guy, he'd called her ugly and landed her into this funk that she hadn't gotten out of yet, although it had been a few years. But she had a feeling that Kyohei wouldn't call her ugly. But what she felt for him was much stronger than her crush on that guy back then.

Now that she was being honest with herself, she could admit that she did love Kyohei. She didn't know when it had happened – she had been too busy resenting him for being a "radiant creature" to notice that she'd slowly gotten used to him, and had actually come to enjoy his company.

She sighed again, and after she'd finished making the chocolates, she packed them up and went to her room. Sitting in the darkness, she was sulking over being so stupid as to fall in love with that despised radiant creature when Josephine started talking to her.

"My dear, there's really nothing to be ashamed of, falling in love. You can be a creature of darkness and still be in love. Just look at me and George," she said, her fingers tangling with his. She leaned closer to him. "We're in love, but we aren't radiant creatures," she continued. "Basically, love isn't something to be feared, but welcomed."

Hiroshi-kun chimed in. "Yes, Sunako. She's right. They're so in love it's sickening, but they're still grotesque creatures. So you see, you can be in love, and still be a creature of darkness."

Sunako started trembling. They didn't understand! She could see that Josephine and George were in love. It was she who had brought them together. Their love was tangible, so thick and real she could almost choke on it. But they were both creatures of darkness. A union between a creature of darkness such as herself and a creature of such brilliance as Kyohei… how could it possibly work?

"You all don't understand," she tried to tell them. "He's a creature of radiance! It will never work. I will melt if I get too close to him…"

Josephine scoffed in reaction. "Have you melted yet, dear?" Somehow, said in that tone of voice, the last word sounded almost condescending. Dejected, Sunako's shoulders slumped. Even her friends weren't on her side. Who could she possibly turn to?

Sensing her discomfort and sadness, Josephine softened her tone. "Dear, what we're trying to say is, we know he makes you happy. And if you stop dividing things between 'radiant' and 'dark', you'll see it too. It isn't a betrayal or anything if you decide that you love him, because we can all see that you do. So do what your heart tells you," she finished softly, her skeletal fingers stretched over Sunako's heart. "It's never wrong, you know," she told her.

Confused, Sunako looked at Hiroshi for support, but he nodded, agreeing with Josephine. "You shouldn't worry so much. Just do what you think is right. And even if you have to venture into the light, remember that you won't melt. Kyohei will protect you. He's not as radiant as you think he is. And you aren't as dark as you think you are. Believe in your love and all will be fine."

All would be fine? How could they say that? And yet… since Hiroshi had said that, he couldn't be wrong. He could be trusted… right? Of course. He understood her, after all. He would never lead her astray. But… could she venture into the light and not melt?

"Are you sure?" she asked, recognizing the vulnerability in her voice, but not really caring. These were her best friends, after all, and they would never make fun of her. She could bare her soul to them. She could trust them, no matter what.

"Yes, dear. Now, go do what you have to do," Josephine told her.

What she had to do? Of course. She walked over to one of the boxes that lay in her room. In this box, which she never touched, were gifts that Noi-chan and Tamao-chan had given her before. Skin care products, hair care products, cosmetics, cute clothes, all things she had thought she would never have use for, but never had the heart to throw away because they were from her friends.

Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and turned the box upside down, causing the contents to clatter against the floor. She picked up the little tubes and bottles and looked at the labels. How had she never realized how dark it was in here? She hesitantly pulled open a curtain, cringing in fearful anticipation for the burning pain to set in, and was relieved when it didn't. Bringing the items to the shaft of light that spilled in through the window, she began to examine the bottles.

Facewash… moisturizer… conditioner. She selected the basics for the first trip to the bathroom, sighing as she stripped her clothes off. She hated the bathroom, hated the bright lights and the mirrors and all the _nice smells_. It seemed so decadent to her, and therefore was something to be despised. But today, she realized something. The warm water against her skin actually felt _really nice_.

Why had she decided to deprive herself of all these nice things? It was all well and good to be a creature of darkness, but these products weren't going to stare at her, they weren't going to judge her and they certainly weren't going to insult her.

When the hot water finally started to run out, she stepped out of the bath and dried herself off with a fluffy towel, making sure to face away from the mirror. She knew she would have to face it eventually, but she didn't have to do it now, so she wouldn't.

Donning her robe, an awful black monstrosity that was surprisingly comfortable, she returned to her room and picked up the cosmetics. She had so many bottles that she wondered if she would ever know what to do with them, and so many palettes of powder and the like. Picking up a compact, she opened it and forced herself to stare into the mirror as she dusted powder on her face.

As she worked, she slowly realized that she _wasn't_ ugly. She had pretty violet eyes, nice eyebrows, full lips and a straight, aristocratic nose. The guy she'd liked in junior high had been wrong. She actually really liked the way she looked. Gently dusting the eye shadow over her lids became fun, applying the lip gloss became a joy. When she finished, she looked into the small mirror, and a small smile played on her glossy lips.

"I'm not ugly," she whispered to herself. "I'm not."

In a dark corner, Josephine, who was standing, smiled quietly, and Sunako saw it out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Josephine. "That's right, dear," she told Sunako. "You aren't ugly at all. Now go show Kyohei that you aren't ugly," she told her. (insert line break)

Kyohei was not happy. In fact, he was in a really bad mood. He prowled around his room, scowling. What was with those stupid girls? They had destroyed his day, shoving chocolates at him and everything. And yet the one girl whose chocolates he _wanted _to receive didn't seem to even realize that it was Valentine's Day.

Wait, what? He didn't want Sunako's chocolates. Actually… they were delicious. Maybe he did. But only because she was such a good cook. Certainly not because he liked her or anything. How could he like such a freak?

He lay back on his bed, angry. A huge pile of chocolates was sitting next to the bed, and it almost touched the ceiling. He sighed. Maybe Sunako would enjoy these chocolates. Even if she wouldn't give him any. He rolled over and planted his face in his pillow. Damn it! He did not like Sunako in that way. Maybe there was a teensy amount of respect because she was kinda cool, but no. He totally didn't like her romantically.

Sure. And maybe pigs had angel wings and could out-fly airplanes. He wanted to bang his head against a wall or something. How could he have fallen for Sunako Nakahara? The one person who was not only impervious to his charms, but despised them?

Only he could be such an idiot. Still… how could he not fall for her? She was probably the only girl alive who wouldn't rush him, squeal at the sight of him or… wait… she did burst into nosebleeds occasionally, but only because of his "radiance".

But she didn't even do that that often anymore… and in fact, she was pretty cute. When she wasn't all weird. But she had those gorgeous violet eyes, and if she would only realize how pretty she was and get some self-confidence, he knew he could make her into a lady. Then they could get free rent. And maybe they could hook up.

He groaned into his pillow as he felt himself harden as he thought about it. Damn. This was terrible! Now that he'd admitted his love for her to himself, he knew he would be fantasizing like crazy about her, and he still had to be patient with her so as to not freak her out and ruin his chances altogether.

He sighed heavily. It seemed as though for the first time, he would have a very close and intimate relationship with his hand. Why was he cursed so? (insert line break)

Dinner that night was a strange affair, to be honest. Sunako looked different, but it was a good different, so no one was making any comments. She looked more confident, in the way she carried herself, and was she wearing makeup?

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki looked at each other, excitement and happiness clear in their eyes. Were they finally about to get free rent? And what had brought this on? They all stared at Kyohei, wondering if he'd had something to do with this, but he refused to meet anyone's gaze, most especially Sunako's.

They grinned at each other, pleased with themselves. Sunako's transformation might or might not have been due to Kyohei, but they were certain that he was noticing it much more than they were, and they were ecstatic that they got to enjoy the ride. Still, knowing Sunako, she'd probably only done this so she could get some admirers and lots of chocolates for White Day, after which she would go back to normal. 'Normal' being, of course, a relative term.

When she'd finished laying the food on the table, she sat on her seat and began to eat, avoiding Kyohei's eyes, and… was she blushing? How interesting!

When she finished her meal, she quickly stood up and retreated to the kitchen. When she was gone, the three of them immediately stood up and cornered Kyohei. "What?" he asked defensively, his hackles up.

The three of them grinned at each other again. Oh, this was just perfect. "What did you say to Sunako?" Ranmaru asked curiously. It was the question all of them had been thinking of. What could have such a profound impact on Sunako that she, who was so stubborn in her ways, would change so drastically?

"Nothing." This was said quietly, Kyohei looking down and scowling ferociously at the carpeting. They looked at him suspiciously. "Why don't you seem happy about Sunako becoming a lady?" Takenaga asked. Ranmaru looked closely at Kyohei. "It is strange," he agreed. "He's usually the happiest about any sign that Sunako is turning into a lady."

"Argh, will you guys get off my back?" he shouted at them, eyes flashing angrily, before he belligerently stomped off to his room. The three of them stood there in stunned silence for a moment, before high-fiving each other. It seemed that Kyohei was undergoing one of the stages of acceptance: anger. And they couldn't wait to see what came next.(insert line break)

"Stupid assholes thinking they know everything. Smug, irritating bastards…" Kyohei's muttered rant about the three boys continued as he sat down heavily on his bed. Almost involuntarily, he remembered how pretty Sunako had looked at dinner, and the image was automatically stored in his spank bank. Damn he knew the girl cleaned up well, because they had been forced to 'help', or force, her to, but who knew she had such a skilful touch with makeup?

Still, it made sense. Aunty had said that she had been just like other girls before that fateful incident with that asshole in junior high. That meant she knew how to apply cosmetics and do her hair and stuff, right? Apparently so.

He sighed. He didn't really know how to feel about her sudden inclination to make an effort in her appearance. For one thing, the last time she had 'become a lady', it had been because of that damn Science teacher. At the thought of her changing for some guy other than him, his teeth gritted and jealousy flooded him. He wanted to go punch that guy unconscious, then break all his limbs, although he didn't know who that guy was.

For another thing, he hadn't been aware that the dresses Tamao and Noi had been buying for Sunako were so… was provocative the right word? Oh, the dress had been cute enough, sleeveless with a V-neck. It fitted her torso like a second skin, before flaring out slightly at her hips, flowing gently around her legs. It had a rather short hem, ending at mid-thigh. And her shoes… cute strappy sandals with a small heel. It was only about two inches high, but he immediately began imagining her in fuck-me six-inch stilettos, and – _God_. He shuddered slightly as arousal speared him low in the gut, causing him to get erect in like two seconds flat. Was that a world record for fastest full erection?

Just then, he heard a soft knock on his door. Confused, he wondered quickly why anyone was knocking. The other guys would just barge in; Aunty would probably get someone to knock his door down… that left only Sunako. But she'd always refused to enter his room while he was inside, claiming that the radiance would kill her.

"Who's there?" he asked, trying to moderate his tone so he didn't sound too harsh, just in case it _was _her. But why would she be there? He immediately began imagining her confessing that she loved him too, and then they would… would…

He had to stop fantasizing, because he heard a soft feminine voice saying, "It's Sunako. May I come in?"

_Shit._ It was really her. All the blood drained from his head and pooled at a spot significantly lower, causing him to get light-headed for a moment. His erection was straining at his jeans, and God damn it, the zipper fucking _hurt_. Why had he never realized this before? Damn it, he was never going commando again.

Although he automatically said, "Yeah sure. Come on in," he was panicking. He had an erection the size of a flag pole. What were the chances that she wasn't going to notice? It was bad even if it was anyone else, but with Sunako, it was _super fucking bad_. Especially since the erection was because of her.

As she opened the door slowly, he quickly grabbed a pillow and held it on his lap, blocking his erection from view. She was holding a small package, and his heart immediately began racing. Were those… chocolates? For him? Wild anticipation and delight raced through him, accelerating his heartbeat.

"Um…" she began, fidgeting slightly in nervousness as she played with her skirt with one hand. "This is for you," she told him, holding the chocolates out with both hands as she bowed her head and closed her eyes slightly, hoping her hair would hide her expression from him.

_Heheheheh cliffhanger! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be up soon. It picks up right where this one left off, and I really hope you guys are excited about it. School is starting soon, in less than two weeks, and I'll be super busy next year, so I hope you guys understand if the updates come sporadically. (:_

_Love,_

_Peachy Hikaru_


	6. Sunako X Kyohei Part 2

For a moment, Kyohei just stared. She had made chocolates for him! He just sat there, staring at her, as joy and euphoria flooded him for a second. Then, just as quickly, it was gone, replaced with panic. _Shit_. He hadn't gotten her anything! What if she started to mentally categorize herself into the throngs of screaming girls, those annoying bitches who waited outside the house for him, and stalked him wherever he went like they had nothing to do?

He deliberated over that for so long, in fact, that he forgot that Sunako was still standing there, her arms outstretched, gripping the chocolates in an increasingly tight grip that belied her distress. In fact, her whole body was wound tight, and she was almost trembling. It was going to happen, _again_. She was going to be rejected.

Well, what had she been expecting, anyway? For Kyohei to suddenly confess that he loved her too, and that he had lots of chocolates for her? As she realized the crushing hopelessness of the situation, her arms lowered to her sides. Her head remained bent, as if she could no longer bear to look at him.

"Never mind," she said hollowly, not wanting to hear the words come from his mouth. Tears slid down her face, and she was helpless to stop them. Dejectedly, she began to make her way to the door.

"No!" Kyohei cried, realizing then just how long he had waited there. _Fuck_. Why was he such an idiot? How could he have fucked this up? This had been so important to him, and when it had finally happened, he had _messed it up_.

He got up quickly and all but sprinted to her. "I want the chocolates, all right?" he said belligerently before he could moderate his tone.

Sunako turned around and glared at him. "You just want to eat them!" she shouted right back. And he probably pitied her, too, but she couldn't bring herself to say that.

By then, Kyohei was fuming. How dare she lure him with the promise of her chocolates, then say she wasn't going to give them to him?

"Hell yes, I want to eat them!" he shouted at her. "These chocolates are the only ones I've wanted all day! If I just wanted to eat _chocolate_, don't you think I could have eaten any of _those_?" he asked, flinging his arm out towards the giant pile of chocolate on the floor. Sunako looked at the chocolates, stunned awe making itself apparent in her expression. Then she realized what he said. "My chocolates were the _only _ones you wanted to eat?" she asked, just to be sure.

Kyohei realized what he had just said and mentally slapped himself. Still, the cat was halfway out of the bag now, and Sunako was super intelligent. She would be able to figure out what he had meant by herself, even if he didn't tell her. "Yeah," he said, trying to gloss over it. But a slightly pleased look came over her features, and even as he cringed a little at the meaning of that look, he decided he really liked it on her.

However, being Sunako, she didn't arrive at the right conclusion. "You really like my cooking that much?" she asked, smiling radiantly, and he thought he would faint. What an anticlimax. He barely resisted the urge to facepalm and glared at her, annoyed. "You idiot," he told her. "I wanted your chocolates because _I love you_, you little fool! The fact that they are delicious is just a plus; I'd eat them even if they tasted like paper."

As far as romantic confessions went, this one wasn't the best. She was pretty sure that there should have been less snarling and no scowl, and the clenched fist slammed into the door next to her head _definitely _shouldn't have been there. But this was them, and his face was tender and he bent to catch her lips, and she didn't care anymore, because it just felt so _right_.

So it wasn't really her fault that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his silky hair, and pull him closer to her, because this was what people did in certain extreme circumstances, and this qualified for one of those, without a doubt.

She didn't really know what to expect when his lips touched hers. Would there be fireworks and church bells? Or maybe skeletons. And the sound of anguished screaming, and zombies, maybe.

She was snapped out of her anticipatory – and to be honest, very strange – thoughts when their lips made contact. And to her surprise, there was nothing. No skeletons, or zombies, or fireworks, or any of the clichéd stuff that was always in romance novels – not that she had read many lately – but just _Kyohei_, and the masculine scent of him filled her lungs, making her slightly lightheaded as she clung to him. There were no church bells either, or screaming, but just the sound of their heavy breathing, and the heady knowledge that she was affecting him just as much as he was affecting her.

Her lips curved into a small smile, and Kyohei apparently took that as an invitation to stick his tongue in her mouth. So he did, and she tasted just… so, so, _so _good. Like cotton candy and caramel, and just a hint of spicy cinnamon, adding that spark that kept her taste from being too sweet. It was utterly addictive, and he swept his tongue over hers, wanting more of that taste, so heavenly he felt that he could drown in it, live off it forever.

He ground his erection against her, and even through all those layers of clothes, he could feel her heat and her softness, and it was so intense, and he really had to focus not to lose his shit right at that moment, because he felt pretty close.

When he heard a distressed little whimper cutting through the roaring in his ears, he stopped abruptly. What the hell was he doing? She was so inexperienced, and he had taken her first kiss, and he knew she didn't know what was happening, and yet he had treated her that way?

He immediately pulled away from her, trying to keep what he thought was a safe distance. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked once, slowly, her eyes slumberous and that gaze sultry, and he found himself leaning back in to capture her lips again, but he forced himself to stop, breathing deeply.

Sunako felt absolutely stunned, and confused, and _cheated_. Why had he stopped? What the hell was going on? She scowled at him and voiced her questions, annoyed as hell. She'd been really getting into it, when he'd just suddenly ceased, and pulled away, and it was getting on her nerves.

He fidgeted and coughed as he glanced away from her captivating gaze. "Um… well… you…" he hedged, not quite knowing how to phrase it, because girls were weird about this shit, alright? And no matter what, Sunako was still a girl, and he had to treat her like a lady. Which meant he had to phrase this tactfully. There was one problem, though. Tact wasn't his strong suit. Not even close.

She rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out already!" she demanded, and he was reminded of why he loved her, and not the rest of the girls who were just pests. She would be able to take it. Still, it was pretty embarrassing to tell her what had happened, since he was obviously mistaken.

"Never mind," he mumbled, trying to run his lips down her neck, hoping she would get distracted and forget all about it. He'd forgotten, however, that she was (almost) as strong as him, and she grabbed onto his hair tightly, not allowing him access to her. "Tell me," she commanded, and he knew that he wasn't going to get any of that unless he did.

So, reluctantly, he did. And after he'd gotten the embarrassing secret out, she just laughed in his face, which, honestly, pissed him off a bit. The fuck? This was so not what he needed to feel better. He frowned at her disapprovingly, ready to chastise her, when she told him in a slightly condescending tone, "I'm not fragile, alright? I think you of all people should know that!"

That stopped him right in his tracks. He blinked at her for a moment, then he realized how right she was, and how stupid he had been. He remembered that Sports Day event, where she had matched up to him in pretty much every event. Even looking at her closely enough, the way he was now, he could see how strong she was, lean muscles hiding under that delicate, pale skin. No, she was definitely not fragile.

"Oh," he said stupidly. He continued staring at her for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Did he swoop back in and kiss her again? Or would she be totally turned off by him being such a phenomenal idiot?

Now that her sudden burst of confidence, fueled by amusement, had vanished, Sunako was all too aware of the way he was looking at her. She squirmed uncomfortably, her gaze automatically breaking away from his as she looked down, blushing heatedly. Trying to escape the embarrassing scene, she groped for the door handle, and by the time he realized what she intended to do, she'd opened the door, which swung outwards.

They were deposited in the corridor, with Kyohei lying on top of Sunako. One hand was braced next to her, while the other was supporting her from below, preventing her from hitting the ground. That he was able to hold that position was a testament to his strength and his love, for he was supporting all of her weight on one arm. He gently lowered her to the ground and, slightly tired, braced the other arm on the other side of her head.

He frowned at her. "Don't do that," he told her, trying to hide his accelerated breathing by acting nonchalant and cool. However, truth be told, he had panicked when she'd suddenly fallen away from him, and then he'd lost his balance and fallen, too.

Sunako flushed, and looked away, mumbling contritely, "Sorry."

It was then that they both realized what a compromising position they were now in. Sunako turned crimson and immediately tried to wriggle out from under him, but her movements were doing nothing much but rubbing her body against his, producing delicious, delicious, friction. He forcefully choked back a whimper, knowing it would probably freak her out. The erection pressing insistently against her, he had less control over.

Sunako froze when she felt his erection growing against her. He had been standing between her legs when they'd been leaning against the door, so now her legs were spread on the ground, and he lay between them, his erection flush against her core. She looked up at him helplessly, like a deer caught in headlights, wondering whether she should karate kick him off her and knock him out or stay there, because it didn't feel _that _bad, having him all pressed up against her.

Kyohei started to grin and say something that would probably – no, _definitely_ – be inappropriate, but he was cut off by a surprised and appalled gasp. Both of them turned to look in the direction of the sound, and saw Yuki running in the other direction, yelling, "I'm sorry! But don't do that there!"

Sunako wanted to die. Or get swallowed into a dark hole. Maybe both. She flushed crimson, and then went pale. Kyohei looked down at her and recognized the signs of a panic attack approaching. He quickly got off her – or, well, as quickly as he could, anyway, considering that his not-so-little problem was making movement a little harder than normal.

He lifted Sunako off the ground and carried her, bridal style, back into his room. She still hadn't moved or changed her expression, and he was getting somewhat worried about her. When he walked into his room, he couldn't close the door with his hands as they were full, so he used his leg to kick it shut.

The sound of the door closing snapped Sunako out of her daze, and she began breathing hard and shaking. Knowing the panic attack was coming, and not knowing how to stop it, Kyohei quickly pressed his lips back to hers, hoping to distract her from her mortification.

The effect was almost instantaneous. All the tension just leaked out of Sunako, and she slowly brought her arms back around him slowly. When they ended the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily. Kyohei rested his forehead against Sunako's, staring into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes, and it felt like he was drowning in them, and he was totally _not a wuss _for feeling that way, because she had purple eyes, which was like the coolest thing ever.

"You can put me down, you know," she informed him, sounding slightly annoyed, if not particularly upset. "I have working legs," she whispered against his lips before she kissed him. It was amazing, to say the least, and his knees even buckled a little, but he would never admit that.

"I know, but I like holding you," he told her, trying to appear nonchalant and unaffected, but unable to totally hide the smile in his voice. She mock-frowned at him. "Put me down, you Neanderthal," she scolded.

He run-walked to his bed and deposited her there, so she bounced once before coming to a stop. Her long hair fanned out around her, and his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she looked on his bed, laughing at him. He felt a surge of protectiveness, and was abruptly furious at the guy who'd rejected her – even more than he'd already been – although logically he knew that he wouldn't have Sunako where she was now if things hadn't happened the way they had.

Sunako reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the bed with her. Who knew she was so affectionate? Still, he should have known; she was always hugging Hiroshi, and when Aunty interacted with her he could always see her starting to hug Sunako, but restraining herself at the last minute. She must have been like this before that idiot. He decided, perhaps rather whimsically, to refer to that time as B.I. (before idiot).

Sunako looked into his eyes and saw the love and devotion he held for her, although he tried to school his features into careful nonchalance. She hugged him close to her; he was utterly adorable and she made up her mind right there and then that she would go all the way with him tonight.

Kyohei stared at Sunako tenderly, noting her sweet smile, and thinking rather cynically that there was no way he could push her too far; she would just crumble into pieces. No, better to err on the side of caution and ease her into their relationship bit by bit. He bit his lip thinking about it. Shit, he groaned to himself, dreading the many cold showers he would have to take. But it would be worth it, he reprimanded himself sharply.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he leaned down to kiss her again, making sure to keep his weight on his elbows, so he wouldn't squash her. It was embarrassing to admit, even to himself, that his control was less than impressive with her, but he knew it and wouldn't risk anything. He kept the kiss chaste and sweet, allowing her to lead, although he desperately wanted her right then and there.

Still, it wasn't easy when every movement Sunako made was construed by his mind as an invitation. He reminded himself that she was an _innocent_, and that she didn't know what she was doing, but then she did a little shimmy, and it pressed her all up against him, and _oh my God, breathe_.

He abruptly broke the kiss and inhaled sharply, trying to get oxygen that seemed determined to elude him. Should he tell her to go back to her room? No, that would seem too much like a rejection. A little belatedly, he realized that his hands were tied. He couldn't send her back so he could take care of matters himself, and he had to stop if he was ever going to.

He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. _Get your shit together, Takano Kyohei_, he reprimanded himself. He could do this for Sunako. He could do anything. He was awesome. He gave himself a motivational pep talk in his head, trying to convince himself that he could, in fact, succeed without everything blowing up in his face.

He should probably put a safe distance between the two of them so he didn't have the urge to smother her and do indecent things to her. Not that they were indecent. Maybe a little risqué, but the word 'indecent' just sounded so wrong, like he was an old man, and why the hell was he thinking about this at this time? Blood loss in his brain had obviously made him crazy.

"Uh…" he said, his tongue too thick in his mouth for him to form any articulate words. He swallowed and tried again. "So… this kind of means we're together now, right?" he asked, just for confirmation. As soon as the words left his mouth, he cursed himself. What was he thinking, talking like such an idiot? Why was he pressuring her? What if she didn't want to be his girlfriend?

Sunako giggling softly forced his tumultuous thoughts into a screeching halt. "Yes, I suppose so," she agreed, hugging him close to her. This Sunako was so different from the one he was used to that he just blinked in shock. Was this what she had been B.I.?

She smiled again and pulled his head down, kissing him gently. It swiftly turned into something a little more than a gentle kiss. Her hands moved from the back of his head down his shoulders and traveled further down his body… Kyohei's mind blanked out for a moment. Just the thought of what she could do with those hands travelling in that vicinity…

_No._ He forced himself to remember why it was wrong, although it was increasingly hard to do so when his mind was being blacked out by a hazy fog of lust and want. "Stop," he gasped. "We… we can't!"

Sunako drew back, surprised. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her belly, so she knew that that couldn't be the problem. She pushed the feeling of rejection to the back of her head, her curiosity overpowering the natural insecurities she had.

Well, now he was put in a spot. What was he going to tell her? Opting for honesty, and hoping it would help him score a few brownie points, he told her, " Well, I know you aren't ready for that drastic a step, and you're going to go into total meltdown the moment we finish. So I don't want you to freak out."

Well, he hadn't expected her to laugh at him. But she also hugged him closer to her and kissed his cheek lovingly, so he didn't mind too much. "It's all right," she soothed him. "You don't have to look after me. I'm a big girl now."

He probably shouldn't have taken her for her word, but he was done with restraint, and he was nothing if not tired of holding back for her. If she said she was fine with it, he was all for it. He looked down at her and felt a pang of guilt at the selfish thought, but he noticed her Cheshire cat expression, and realized that she wanted it as much as he did.

And the thought that she was confident enough to tell him what she wanted was basically the biggest aphrodisiac ever, and he had to work really hard to keep from losing his shit right there. He blew out his breath slowly. God, he totally had to get control of himself; at this rate, he was going to finish before they even started.

But they had to start soon, because he really wanted to make love to her. Wanting to and not being able to as a lot different from wanting to and actually being able to. Now that he knew it was going to happen tonight, his anticipation rose to blinding levels, and he kissed her deeply as his hands roamed her body, looking for her zipper, or anything, to help him get her dress off her.

He found the zipper on the back and almost tore it out of the dress trying to get it to come undone, but Sunako sensed his urgency and pushed him off her so she could sit up and undo the dress. But when she had undone the zip, she hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should just push the dress off her shoulders. What if he didn't like what he saw?

Impatient with her deliberation, he reached over and pushed the dress off her shoulders, so that it pooled around her where she sat. Stunned, she simply sat there and blinked for a moment. Her expression was almost comical, and with a tenderness that was uncharacteristic of him, Kyohei leaned over and kissed her gently, conveying his love for her.

He bit down gently on her neck, tempted to leave a hickey but barely refraining. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life," he told her. It was the truth, and her insecurity killed him inside. He would keep telling her the same thing over and over again until she truly believed him.

Sunako raised her hands to his chest, and after a moment of appreciation for his toned, muscular torso, began to unbutton his shirt, her long, nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons. Soon his shirt was completely unbuttoned and hung open, allowing her to see his six-pack. She stroked them gently, utterly fascinated. She only pulled back when Kyohei made a strangled noise.

A quick glance at his facial expression reassured her that he wasn't in pain or anything, and emboldened, she brought her hands up and stroked from where his neck joined his shoulder all the way down to his elbow, sliding his shirt off. His arm muscles bunched under the gentle touch of her hand, and she liked the feeling, and she found that she liked the feeling of power that this gave her.

"You little tease," he accused her when she leaned in, and, in a rare display of confidence, flicked her tongue across his nipple. Her confidence vanished soon after, though, and she ducked her head as her face and neck flushed red. He pulled her close to him, so she was sitting with her back against his chest. "You are so fucking hot," he told her in all honesty.

She was still embarrassed, though, and while shocked, she was admittedly a little pleased by the reaction he seemed to be having to her. Smiling to herself, she ran her fingernails down his chest, scraping past his nipples gently. He jolted and hissed in pleasured pain, but he didn't stop her, so she took that as permission to continue downwards – not that she would have stopped anyway.

As she drew her fingers downward, she was fascinated by the way his breathing seemed to grow more laboured the lower she got on his abdomen. Curiously, she ran her fingers through the trail of hair that started under his navel and grew wider slowly as it travelled down his belly. It wasn't the first time she had seen him naked – he was appallingly open about his body and often walked out of the shower naked – but it was definitely the first time he had allowed her to touch him and examine him closely, not that she had wanted to before.

Still, since she was experimenting with new feelings… she licked her lips in anticipation and began to undo the button on his pants. She could feel the bulge of his erection right under her hands, separated only by a few layers of fabric.

As she worked, she thought about how strange it was that love could change the perspectives of anything and everything. Before today, she had been appalled and embarrassed at the thought of seeing him shirtless, much less naked. However, now she was actually excited at the prospect of seeing him totally nude!

When she reached to unzip the fly, Kyohei had to stop her. There was too much stimulation, and he was sure that if she even brushed her hand against him accidentally, he would completely lose his shit. Besides, it was a matter that had to be taken care of gently. He was straining hard against his jeans, his erection pressing against his fly. He gingerly unzipped, then slowly moved them down his hips and shucked them completely, where they lay on the bed by his side, utterly forgotten.

Kyohei cringed a little at her expression, hoping that she didn't find him too weird-looking. And, in a totally uncalled-for and somewhat scary thought, he really hoped she didn't find him fascinating the way she seemed to find her anatomical figures fascinating. But then again, it wasn't as though the male anatomy was particularly good-looking. In fact, he rather thought that it looked weird and strange sometimes, unlike the female genitalia, which was beautiful, and what the hell was he thinking about now, of all times?

Then she placed her hands right on his junk and he stopped thinking at all. It was like his brain had suddenly short-circuited. "Holy shit," he breathed as sparks flew through his whole body. When she closed her fist around him and began to stroke gently, he almost seized up. He writhed gently on the bed, where he had fallen into a lying position, torn between making her stop and begging her to grip him just a little tighter, stroke a little faster, harder.

Deep in the recesses of his mind, it occurred to him that it was out of character for Sunako to be so bold with him, but he pushed it away for the time being as he grasped her wrist and gasped out painfully, "Stop." He would chew on the thought later, but for the time being, he had to show her a good performance. He wouldn't lose to her, especially not when her pleasure was at stake.

"Why do you get to do all the touching?" he asked. His words carried a touch of belligerence but his husky, aroused tone belied any trace of that. Still, it seemed that he'd crossed some boundaries with Sunako as she froze up for a moment, her facial expression belying her panic.

It was one thing for her to be touching Kyohei, and being in control, but relinquishing it to him? Just the thought of being so vulnerable terrified her. The last time she'd hit the ball into another guy's court, he'd returned a smash that had just about broken a bone. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm the panic that invaded her senses, making her body tense up and her eyes go wide.

In a surprisingly astute moment, Kyohei realized why she was freaking out on him, and took her into his arms, stroking her hair soothingly and cuddling her like she was a frightened child. "I won't hurt you," he told her softly, kissing the top of her forehead, as he determinedly ignored the fact that she was basically sitting right on top of his erection.

As he rocked her and soothed her gently, the tension gradually dissipated from her, and she leaned against him, her face buried in his bare chest. Her arms went around his neck, and when she felt more confident of herself, she looked up and met his eyes, full of love and understanding.

"O- okay," she acquiesced, the word muffled against his neck, where her face had currently taken up residence. But although she had agreed, she still looked really nervous and uncomfortable, and no matter how much he wanted to, Kyohei couldn't do that to her.

"No, it's not. If you don't want to, we don't have to, Sunako. But you have to tell me what you want. I love you, Sunako, and that isn't going to change, regardless of whether or not we sleep together, tonight, tomorrow night, next week, next month, or ever."

Sunako stared at him, trying to catch any flicker of his lids, any inflection in his tone that might suggest that he was lying, but she came up with nothing. In fact, he literally radiated honest love for her, and it was pretty damn strong. In that moment, Sunako felt invincible. She felt like she could do anything, because she had him by her side.

"All right," she said, more confidently. She lay back on the bed and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, wondering if this was how seduction was done. Unlike most girls, she had never read the issues in _Cosmo_ magazine that told one how to please her man.

It seemed to work, though, because he seemed to shudder slightly before laying down next to her and kissing her deeply. As he did, the hand that he wasn't using to support himself on top of her began exploring her body, his rough hand stroking along her smooth, porcelain skin. He was careful not to tread too close to any erogenous zones, wanting to ease her into it slowly so that she didn't freak out.

Getting impatient with his teasing, Sunako wrapped slim, long fingers around his wrist, and tugged it upwards slowly. His hand, lying against her skin, slid against her body as it moved towards her breast. When he was cupping the underside, she released his wrist, and gave him a small smile.

Kyohei stared at her for a moment, then his gaze shot down to where his fingers were resting against her breast. "_God_," he groaned, shuddering in arousal. That had to be the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. To have his quiet little Sunako taking charge…

Then again, why was he surprised? She'd always been the kind of person who would go after what she wanted wholeheartedly, and he happened to be the insanely lucky man she wanted.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, nibbling along her collarbone, before sucking the skin between his teeth. When he released the skin with a little smack, he stared with primal satisfaction for a moment as the area began to darken.

He lowered his head again to the pit of her neck between her collarbones, kissing it gently before moving downwards.

Sunako was lost in a sea of anticipation and lust. She didn't really understand how she felt, but it seemed like such a strange feeling; that there was too much, yet not enough. She whimpered, slightly distressed, but very turned on. Her brows knit together delicately, and her hands, almost of their own volition, moved down his back, stroking gently, then harder, as she tested the resilience of his muscle.

There was hardly any give, and she wondered if a coin would bounce off his ass. At the inappropriate thought, she giggled, and he stopped what he was doing to look up at her. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. While he was happy to hear her laughter, it was disconcerting, to say the least, to have her suddenly bursting out into giggles while they were engaged in certain… illicit activities.

At his surprised and slightly panicked expression, Sunako found herself bursting into giggles again. Kyohei stared at her, surprised. "What is it?" he asked, genuinely curious. She shook her head. "Nothing," she said shyly, and she looked so cute like that, blushing softly with her eyes downcast, yet he could see them dancing mischievously.

He looked at her suspiciously, but decided to let it be and bent his head back down to his task. He wondered if it was possible for skin to taste so decadent, sweet and yet slightly salty. He wondered if it was possible to live off this taste forever. It certainly felt like it could be done.

"I love you," he mumbled against her skin. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he felt that she was so perfect, she deserved to be worshipped. He briefly entertained the thought of putting her on a pedestal, but dismissed it. How could he do this to her if she was on a pedestal?

He licked and kissed a path down her belly and to the edge of her panties, and paused, his fingers wrapped around the waistband and ready to pull them down. She gave her permission in the form of a hand stroking gently through his hair.

He sat back a little, drawing the scrap of fabric down and sending it carelessly somewhere behind him. _Holy crap_, he thought in awe as he stared at the flesh he had uncovered, stroking the little pearl of flesh at the top gently. Sunako shivered and bit back a moan, trying to close her legs tightly while squirming upwards and away from him.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Surprised, Kyohei did as she asked. She scuttled backwards until her back hit the headboard, and clenched her fists in her lap, her long hair obscuring her face. She trembled slightly, from shock and pleasure, the aftershocks from that simple caress against her still rocking through her.

"Wow," she breathed slowly, stunned. What had just happened? From just a simple touch, how could her reaction be so great? She felt… strange, wet and sticky and swollen and yet, bizarrely enough, empty. She squirmed around as she tried to alleviate the pressure and the strange feeling in her core.

"_Fuck_," Kyohei breathed as he watched her squirming around. Colour flamed on her high cheekbones, and she looked so sexily rumpled with her hair slightly messed up, and confused and just _so freaking sexy _he wanted to jump her. "Sunako?" he said tentatively, reminding her of his presence.

She jerked up, looking at him like she'd completely forgotten he was there. Her adorable blush covered her face and neck as she turned completely scarlet.

Kyohei knew that he hadn't hurt her. He wasn't a virgin, but sex to him had always been like taking care of a bodily function, and it wasn't like he'd fooled any of the girls who came to his bed willingly. They knew they would have no chance of capturing his heart – well, he'd made it as clear as possible to them, but it wasn't like those stupid girls would ever understand.

The point was, he knew what he was doing around a girl's body, so he knew he hadn't hurt her. But he asked, "Are you okay?" anyway. At the same time, he took a chance by wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead against hers. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous.

Sunako's heart filled with tenderness, and she shook her head slightly as she maintained eye contact with him in that intimate pose. "No…" she whispered. "It felt really good…" she admitted shyly, and wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

He hugged her tightly, impulsively. She was just so adorable, even though she would probably gut him if she knew he thought that of her. He considered that for a moment, before realizing it made her even more adorable. He stifled a delighted laugh, and asked solemnly, "Will you let me continue?"

On some level, both realized that they had formed a sort of role-play, with Sunako acting the shy innocent and Kyohei the… whatever he was. Still, it wasn't entirely role-play; Sunako was inexperienced and confused, and Kyohei would provide whatever she needed at any time.

She nodded slowly, but squeezed her eyes tightly shut. This was a new, and slightly disturbing, experience for her – she had always been so shy, and now she was sitting naked on Kyohei's bed, and he was equally naked, and they were about to make love! Still, it was Kyohei, and even if she had weird ways of showing her affection, and even if she tried as much as possible to deny to everyone, even herself, that she loved him, she really did.

Plus, if that caress was anything to go by, he was going to be amazing in the sack. It had been a long time since she cared about that type of stuff, but she knew his… abilities were the stuff of romance novels and gossip sessions.

So it was with slight trepidation that she lay down compliantly and scrunched her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to have to watch Kyohei's perfect form with her own flawed, ugly one, like an Adonis and a… a frog!

Kyohei took her hand into his and laced their fingers, but he just lay next to her, not doing anything else. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he told her, "Look. I know that guy did a real number on you. But you're not ugly, like he said you were." He tilted her chin up so she could look him straight in the eye.

"I see beauty personified," he said, although spots of colour appeared high on his cheekbones. Dear God, please don't let him grow a vagina before he finished what he had to say.

He brushed his fingers over her cheekbones, under her eyes. "I see gorgeous cheekbones, and amazing purple eyes," he told her. Then he stroked his fingers down her nose, and it tickled slightly, and she scrunched up her nose at him. "I see a straight, perfect nose, and full lips – " He brushed his fingers, then his lips, gently over hers, "and you're adorable."

His fingers trailed down, to the sensitive hollow of her neck, and he bent his head to give her a mark on her neck. He lifted his head and admired the strawberry mark; it was a stamp of possession, and he liked it a lot.

"A beautiful long neck," he continued huskily, licking a path down her neck and kissing her collarbone. He wanted to put a love bite there too, but refrained; better not to go overboard with the markings the first time.

His fingers trailed gently down further to her breasts, and rested in the valley between them for a moment, as he cleared his throat, fighting for the control to do this right. "These beautiful babies," he said, his voice so deep it was almost unrecognizable. He bent his head and took the stiff peak of one in his mouth, and tongued it gently.

Sunako gasped and arched up against him, pushing her chest closer to him, not that he was complaining. Her hands flew up and around his head, pulling on his hair hard enough to sting. He shook his head gently but lost in a sea of sensation, she didn't realize.

What the hell was happening to her? As he sucked on her… her… _there_, Sunako's body was reacting in ways she'd never imagined would ever happen to her, or to anyone outside of romance novels and movies. Her core reacted with a gush of liquid heat, and she closed her thighs tightly, trying to alleviate the strange empty sensation she felt.

When he'd finished toying with one breast, Kyohei simply moved to the other and began all over again. When he lifted up his head, Sunako whimpered, lost in the desire and need she felt. "Kyo… Kyohei," she gasped, not knowing how to phrase her request. "I… it feels… hot and strange," she said, rubbing her thighs against each other unconsciously.

Kyohei grinned wolfishly, and nuzzled her stomach briefly before descending lower. He placed a chaste kiss on her clitoris, before sucking it gently in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue until she gasped and cried out, her fingers digging into his bed.

While his mouth was busy, he put his hands to work too, positioning his fingers at her entrance before easing his way gently in, penetrating her with one finger. She clenched around him tightly, and his breath hissed out between his teeth as he anticipated what she would feel like clenched tightly around his cock. She would be so tight, she would strangle him, and he shuddered with arousal.

Sunako's body was drawn tight as a bowstring. She hung on a precipice, dangling over an enormous cliff, and she knew that Kyohei could save her, but she wasn't sure how. "Kyohei…" she pleaded just the same, hoping to get a response from him.

That sexy plea proved too much for him to resist, and as he surged upwards over her, he took her hands in his and laced their fingers together in an intimate position. He slowly pressed into her, and just as the head of his cock squeezed through her tight resistance, he remembered something important.

"Shit!" he swore, jerking out of her in tight, hurried movements as he reached into a drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms. He was rushing so much that he fumbled with the wrapper, cursing and swearing at it in frustration.

In the end Sunako took the wrapper out of his hands and rolled the condom over him, causing his eyes to roll up into his head in the process.

He returned to his previous position and gently pushed into her, trying not to think about how freaking hot it was that she was so tight and so wet that although she was squeezing around him hard enough to strangle him, he couldn't stop moving inwards.

When he reached the barrier of her innocence, he stopped for a moment to gather control and to warn her of the imminent pain. Still, it wasn't easy for him to form a coherent sentence with her muscles squeezing, milking him and making him feel like just crashing into her.

"Sunako, it's going to hurt when I – _fuck_ – move again, and _– shit - _you need to stop doing that… milking thing." She made a little noise of acknowledgement, and he gritted his teeth as he pushed further into her, stretching her unbearably.

When he pierced her hymen, there was a moment of sharp pain, and she gave a soft cry and tensed up around him tightly, before slowly relaxing.

"Stop doing that," he warned through gritted teeth. Curious as to what would happen if she did, she flexed her muscles purposely, and Kyohei shuddered all over.

_God_, he'd warned her against doing that, but of course she wouldn't listen! And even against his will, he found himself unable to stop, and his hips slowly picked up speed as he pistoned into her, first gently, then with increasing pace.

Some part of him realized that this was wrong; it was her first time and he should be treating her gently, reverently, instead of thrusting heavily into her, but he found himself unable to stop, ruled by his instincts.

Sunako was far from complaining; in fact, she was having a really good time. Every time he slammed home, he rubbed against that little pearl nestled above her opening, and sent a jolt of pleasure through her. She moaned with pleasure, loving every second of it.

To her horror, Kyohei suddenly stopped. "What happened? Why did you make that noise? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I – " She cut him off with a deep kiss, and commanded him to keep going, an order he was only more than happy to comply with.

Sunako whimpered and wriggled her hips a little under him; this felt like it was too good to be true, and yet not enough. She thrust harder up, forcing him to crash deeper into her, and he rubbed against her clitoris harder and harder, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, sinking her nails into his shoulders.

"More," she pleaded breathlessly. Kyohei barely heard her over the sound of the blood roaring in his ears, and when she squeezed him tightly with her legs and cried out louder, "_More!_" he was only too happy to obey.

He picked up his pace, slamming into her harder, until she tensed up, gave a wild cry, and shuddered all over as she milked him tight. In a strangely fanciful moment, he thought that this must be the closest thing to heaven on earth.

Every muscle in Sunako's body tensed up hard as she felt her orgasm building, and then it crashed over her, drowning her in waves of pleasure, causing her internal walls to squeeze tightly around him as she arched into his embrace, before shuddering once more and going limp.

The moment her orgasm hit, Kyohei was unable to hold back any longer, and thrust as hard as he could until he joined her. His thrusts were no longer rhythmic, but disjointed, as he neared completion.

When it finally hit him, he roared with exultation, and yelled out many curse words and Sunako's name. He shuddered as the strongest orgasm he'd ever had crashed over him like a tsunami, leaching all his energy away as his balls drew up so tight it was almost like hurting.

When it was finally over, he slumped over her, taking deep shuddering breaths. "One second," he mumbled tiredly. "I'll get off you in just a second," before he closed his eyes.

After an unknown amount of time, he finally forced himself to break contact with her, although when he slid free, he felt strangely bereft. He tied off the condom and dropped it into the wastepaper basket next to the bed, before rolling back towards Sunako and gathering her in his arms. "Love you," he said softly and tenderly.

Sunako smiled back. "Love you too."

And cocooned in each other's love, they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! This was such a long one! I really hope you guys liked it, although I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I can't put my finger on it. If there's any constructive criticism, please feel free to review to let me know. (: I'm thinking maybe a humourous epilogue, then I'll finish it, but let me know what you think, if this is a good enough ending for the story. (: Reviews are like cuddles. (;<em>

_Oh! I've recently made a new blog, .com, and there's lots of like thoughts and reflections about my writing, as well as daily posts, so that when I complain I'm too busy you guys can like go and see what's keeping me so busy. So, please do check that out if you're interested! (:_

_Love, Peachy Hikaru_


	7. Epilogue

"Good morning guys!" Yuki said cheerily as he walked into the dining room. "You'll never believe what I saw last night – " he trailed off as he realized that the room was totally empty. "Hey…" he said to the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

He walked down to the kitchen to look for Sunako. "Hey Sunako, are you done? I'm really hungry," he said as he walked in, noticing after the words left his mouth that the kitchen was empty too.

After a mental debate, his hunger won out and he decided to go to her room to look for her.

On the way to her room, he tried repeatedly to convince himself that it was no big deal; Sunako's room wasn't that scary. Still, when he found himself at the entrance to her room, he hesitated before knocking softly. "Su… Sunako?" he called in a voice that trembled.

When there was no response, he started to walk off, but his stomach grumbled loudly in response. Sighing in resignation, he knocked again before opening the door slowly. "Sunako?" he called with trepidation. "Sunako?" he called again, when there was no response.

Unwilling to spend any more time in her room, he slowly backed out and closed the door softly behind him, shivering in fright.

"Maybe she's still with Kyohei," he mused aloud as he continued towards Kyohei's room. He knocked on the door more confidently, then walked in without waiting for a response. "Hey Kyohei, is Sunako- AAAAAH!" Kyohei flinging a heavy vase at him cut his question short, and he scrambled for cover under the nearby desk.

Kyohei glared at Yuki as he stood up, totally uncaring of his own nudity. "Close your eyes!" he demanded as he scooped up the closest article of clothing, which happened to be his shirt. He gently put it on Sunako, who was just beginning to stir.

"What time is it?" she asked languidly as she stretched, sitting up in bed. Kyohei took a moment to appreciate the view of her in his shirt, sitting in his bed. "Um… Yuki is in the room," he told her, pointing at Yuki who was currently cowering under the table with his eyes tightly shut.

Sunako screamed in horror as she dove back under the bedcovers. Kyohei glared at Yuki again. "Why are you here," he asked irritably. Terrified, Yuki stammered, "Well, there was no one in the kitchen and the dining room and I was hungry so I wanted to look for Sunako but she's obviously here and awake, so I'll leave now," he said and quickly exited the room.

"Sunako…" he said, as he stroked the lump under the sheets comfortingly. "He's gone, you can come out now."

She murmured something unintelligible under the covers, refusing to move. Fighting a smile, he continued to coax her out of the covers. "Come on Sunako, everyone's going to be hungry." She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Screw everyone. They can make their own food."

Although it was rather adorable, he found himself losing patience, and yanked the covers off her. She growled at him in annoyance from her curled up position on his bed and looked so much like an adorable cat that he chuckled… then had to run as she lunged for him, taking offense at the laughter.

After a quick tussle, she caught sight of the time and gasped, horrified. "Oh, I need to make breakfast!" she exclaimed, quickly gathering her clothes in her arms and sprinting to her room.

On her way, Noi intercepted her, and she almost expired from embarrassment as she realized that she was wearing nothing but Kyohei's shirt, and held the dress they'd gotten for her in her arms. Noi squealed and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed exuberantly. Sunako squirmed uncomfortably out of her grasp.

"I have to prepare breakfast," she muttered as she continued towards her room. Unexpectedly, Noi took her clothes from her arms and shooed her towards the kitchen. "Go on, then, everyone is hungry! You'll just hide in your room," she accused.

Overriding her protests, Noi shooed her towards the kitchen, while she went to the laundry room to put down the clothes. When she returned to the kitchen, she found that Tamao was already sitting at a small table there, talking to Sunako – not that she was saying much.

"Good morning, Tamao!" she greeted cheerily. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked. Tamao blushed deeply in response. "Well, I kind of slept over last night," she mumbled. Noi giggled. "Well, you weren't the only one! Look what Sunako is wearing."

Tamao looked over at Sunako, for the first time really noticing that she was wearing a man's shirt under her apron. "Is that Kyohei's?" she asked, surprised and delighted. Sunako's cheeks burned bright red and she ducked her head, glaring at Noi from underneath her lashes. (line break)

In the dining room, Kyohei sat awkwardly with Takenaga and Ranmaru. Yuki sat on the couch, blushing scarlet as he read a magazine, deliberately not making any eye contact with the other guys. He needn't have worried; the others were staring awkwardly at their laps as they sat at the dining table.

Kyohei was reliving every moment of the previous night – and that morning – in his mind. Remembering Sunako, sleepy and warm, curled around his exhausted self last night filled him with a kind of contentment he'd never known before. He was almost tempted to stand up and start beating his chest.

Ranmaru stood up abruptly. "Hey, I'm just going to check on what is taking Sunako so long…"

Kyohei picked up his fork and threw it into Ranmaru's place at the table, where it stuck hard. "Do not even think about it," he growled possessively. "I'll go." With that, he stalked out of the dining room and went to the kitchen.

The remaining guys lifted their brows and looked at each other. "Is it just me, or is that an extreme reaction even for Kyohei?" Yuki inquired. Ranmaru and Takenaga turned to each other and smirked. This was rather suspicious, and they had a feeling that it was going to be fun as well.

Kyohei stalked into the kitchen and was ridiculously pleased to find Sunako cooking in his shirt and an apron. Then another thought struck him and he frowned darkly. "I hope you aren't intending to go out of the kitchen in that," he said, scowling.

Sunako turned and looked at him, flushing. "N-no, of course not," she said, before turning back to what she was doing, transferring the food onto the plates. "I'll bring the food out, you go and get some clothes on," he told her.

Nodding, she slipped past him and darted back to her room. He started to walk out of the kitchen pushing the tray of food, when Noi and Tamao unexpectedly blocked his way.

"You be good to Sunako," Noi said solemnly. Tamao nodded in agreement. "Or we'll have to do some nasty things," she added in her sweet voice, as though she wasn't issuing him a threat. He wasn't scared, though, because he knew exactly what they meant and he intended to do what they wanted him to do, anyway.

He shrugged. "Of course," he said, as if there was no question whatsoever of the fact – not that there was. Did they think he was going to do something stupid and upset her? Well, he probably would, but it wasn't like she was a shrinking violet. If he actually did screw up, she was going to kick his ass.

They seemed appeased by his answer, and moved aside, allowing him to pass with the cart of food. When he reached the dining hall, he continued walking to the table, and took the plates off the tray and onto the table, ignoring the ribbing that the other guys took at him.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Ranmaru said mockingly. "Kyohei's been housetrained!" Takenaga chuckled and Kyohei glared at them both. "I can still kick your collective asses so don't start with me," he threatened. Yuki slouched down into his seat, wondering why everyone was so antagonistic this morning.

Just then, Sunako walked into the room, dressed as usual in her sweatshirt and yoga pants. "Stop making fun of Kyohei or I'll stop cooking for you," she said without missing a beat as she walked over to the table and sat down in the seat next to Kyohei's. He slipped into his seat and glared back at her. "I could have handled that," he said, glaring at her.

She flicked him a disinterested glance. "So why weren't you?" she asked, raising a brow at him.

The next thing anyone knew, they were glaring at each other, the tension between them palpable in the air. Then, almost simultaneously, they pushed their chairs back so violently that they almost fell over, and ran for the door.

"What are you guys doing! What about breakfast!" Ranmaru asked, smirking. He knew where they were going; they were going back to Kyohei's room to get it on. "Leave it! We'll eat it later!" Kyohei yelled back.

Takenaga shrugged. "Well, I guess that's that, then," he said, and the rest of them started eating their breakfast. The three boys launched into a discussion of exactly what they were doing, what they'd been doing last night, and started betting on what was going to happen between them.

Noi and Tamao shared a glance, then shrugged, resigned. It appeared that this was the fate of their little group. Kyohei and Sunako seemed to be nymphomaniacs, and the rest of them were just normal maniacs. Still, this was how their group worked and they found that it suited them just fine.

After breakfast, Ranmaru and Takenaga whisked their respective ladies away and back to their bedrooms, leaving Yuki there alone. "Oh, come on!" he grumbled. "I really need to get laid."

* * *

><p><em>Yay! It's finally done! For those of you who stuck around this long, I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope this was satisfactory for you guys!(: This story has been really challenging for me, because it really stretched my ability to write lemons. ;D I'm sure all of you noticed the improvement LOL. <em>

_Don't forget to drop me a review to tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys. (:_

_Love always,_

_Peachy Hikaru_


End file.
